New Order
by bbst
Summary: The Heylin side's members seemed to have no sense of loyalty or honor. Chase decides to do something about it.
1. Decision

**Disclaimer: Saying it once, I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This is an idea that popped into my head one night. Enjoy.**

**XxxxxX**

Chase scowled as he looked at the images in his spying orb. He was most displeased at what he was seeing.

Recently, he had noticed a significant drop in evil activity. (It had gotten so bad that the monks had even held a celebration party.) The evil man decided that he should see what was going on. So now he was observing the activities of the rest of the members of the Heylin side. Well, if they could even be called that. Most of those cretins wouldn't know true evil if it came up and punched them in the face.

For example, Tubbimura, the obese ninja, was currently at the dog-groomer's, of all things. He was having a ridiculous conversation about marshmallows with the stylist as she tied a few pink ribbons in his small dog's hair. As if sensing the dragon lord's discomfort and deciding to make it worse, she made sure to comment on how _nice _and _friendly_ the Japanese man always was.

Pandabubba wasn't any better. The odd-looking man was currently sitting in an armchair and separating a huge pile of money into wads. The greedy look on his face certainly wasn't good, but it was far from _evil_.

Vlad was snoring away in a hammock somewhere on a beach. By the spirits, why were these morons so _lazy_?

Katnappe was with a group of what he assumed to be friends in a mall somewhere. Every once in awhile, she would discreetly sneak a small object from a store into her pockets. Shoplifting was certainly bad, but taking things like candy and toys was by no means evil.

Le Mime was on a street corner, busy...being a mime.

He didn't bother spying on Wuya, for he already knew that the witch was flipping through fashion and gossip magazines somewhere in his citadel.

Hannibal, he didn't even care about.

That only left one person to look into. _Jack Spicer._

Truthfully, he made a habit to check in on his troublesome fan at least once a week. As annoying as the boy was, Chase could see that he did have potential. He was far ahead of his time when it came to things like robotics, and he at least tried to be constantly evil. But he was a braggart, and he seemed to have no common sense. And on top of all that, the boy was a huge coward.

The immortal sighed and leaned back in his chair. He knew that if he took the boy on as an apprentice he could easily get rid of all those troublesome traits. But Spicer had no sense of loyalty or honor. The little worm would probably betray him the first chance he got.

Now that he thought about it, they were _all_ like that! Every time they formed an alliance with each other, somebody always ended up betraying their partner. It seemed to be a common thing on the Heylin side. He betrayed Hannibal, Wuya constantly betrayed him(or at least tried to), and everyone of Spicer's partners always betrayed him, if not the other way around.

Perhaps that was why he had not yet managed to take over the world yet. As powerful as he was, he himself couldn't bring ten thousand years of darkness upon the world. But if he had the right help, he might be able to, even without Omi (although he did have several plans to get the small monk back on the side of evil).

He smirked as he came to a decision. He would personally train everyone on the Heylin side to be loyal to him. He would also get rid of all the things that made them weak and annoying. Honestly, the lot of them made evil a laughingstock. But after he was through with them, the monks and everyone else on the side of good would learn to fear them.

It might not be an easy task, but he wasn't afraid to use more..._extreme _methods.

Turning back to the task at hand, he ordered his orb to show him Spicer. As expected, the boy was tinkering with his machines in his basement. Chase frowned as he heard the heavy metal music the red head was listening to. That would have to be one of the first things to go.

He smiled cruelly as he stood from his chair. It was time to pay his new apprentice a visit.

**XxxxxX**

Jack yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He had been working on his new robot for the past five hours. Sometimes he felt as if he worked himself too hard on his machines, but he wouldn't have it any other way. His robots were his pride and joy. Especially his new one.

He called it the "SGW Grabber Bot". It was specially designed to sneak into the monks' temple and steal their Wu. It was five feet tall, painted gold in color, and had the same general design as his Jackbots. He programmed it with a special cloaking device, so it would be hard to detect even if it was hit. And it could run and fly faster than all his others bots.

Also, it had an awesome evil laugh! Sort of like Jack's but deeper and more...robotic.

"It's an interesting idea, but it still has many flaws," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Jack turned around quickly to face the intruder. "Chase?" he gasped. "Why are you here?"

"You'll find out soon enough," his evil idol responded with a smirk.

Jack felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before everything went black.

**XxxxxxX**

**A/N: So, any good so far? Feedback would be appreciated.**


	2. It Begins

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved this. Have some imaginary flame throwers! *throws them at your heads***

**XxxxxxX**

Jack groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. His head felt like someone had struck it with a brick. It was a struggle to open his eyes.

When he finally managed to open them, he looked at his surroundings in surprise. He was in a room he didn't recognize. It was small in size, and appeared to be made out of bricks. The only furniture in the room was an already lit fireplace and two armchairs, one of which he was sitting in. There was a small wooden table between the chairs. There was a door on the wall opposite him.

He tried to remember what had happened. He was working on his new robot...and then...and then...

"Chase?" he whispered. His evil hero was the last thing he remembered.

Just then, the door opened and Chase walked through. He was holding what looked like paper and a pen. His eyes widened a bit when he saw that Jack was awake and he smirked upon seeing Jack's confused expression.

"Ah, I see that you've finally awoken, Spicer," Chase said in way of greeting.

He sat down in the other armchair. He placed the paper, which Jack could now see was a rolled up scroll, and pen on the table. The immortal then leaned back and crossed his legs.

"So, Spicer, I'm sure you have some questions for me," Chase said in a pseudo-friendly voice. What might have passed for a smile, had it been anyone else, was on his lips.

Jack gulped. This whole situation couldn't lead to anything good.

"Y-yes, Chase, sir," he stammered. "Um, where am I? And why am I here?"

"You're in a room in my palace," Chase answered smoothly. "And I brought you here to discuss some business."

"Why couldn't we have done that back at my place? Evil boy geniuses shouldn't be knocked out and kidnapped like that, you know!" Jack snapped. Normally, he wouldn't have dared to raise his voice to the immortal, but his headache and his current predicament was making him rather irritable.

As expected, Chase didn't react well to the disrespect. His hand shot out and gripped the pale boy's chin harshly.

"I'll do whatever I please, _worm_," Chase sneered. "Now stop your whining before you really start to annoy me."

Jack immediately cowered under the man's gaze. "Ah! I'm sorry, Chase! Please don't hurt me!" he begged.

Chase's expression was a mix between pleased and disgusted. Looking away from the cowering boy, he unrolled the scroll and turned it so Jack could see what was written on it.

"Do you know what this is, Spicer?" he asked.

After skimming over the words, Jack replied "It looks like a contract."

"Indeed it is," Chase affirmed. "And do you know why it's here?"

"Uh, no?" Jack replied, confused. How the hell was he supposed to know?

The scowl on the dragon lord's face deepened. "As you may have noticed, _Jack_, our fellow evildoers are not very...trustworthy." At this, he gave the genius a pointed look. "I have decided that all of you need to be retrained in the fine art of evil. The lot of you have the monks _laughing_ at us. I will also be giving you all lessons on honor and loyalty, traits which you all severely lack. And I have decided that it will be easiest to start with you, Spicer."

He picked up the pen and handed it to Jack. "By signing this contract, you will be signing yourself over to me as an apprentice and servant. That means that I will have complete control over you, but in exchange, you shall be under my tutelage and protection. I shall keep you from harm and teach you true evil. Does that sound reasonable?"

Jack's eyes flicked between his idol and the scroll a few times before he answered. "Hey, hold up there a minute, CY," he said arrogantly. "I'm all for the apprentice position, but there's no way I'm giving you that kind of control over me."

"And why not?" Chase questioned with a dangerous smile on his lips. "So you can betray me the first chance you get? So you can run off whenever you please to go play with your little mechanical toys? So you can decide you want to be good and join the monks again?"

"Hey, Evil Boy Genius needs his space, and -" Jack was cut off by the older man grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up. He was now eye-level with his idol.

"I should have known that we were going to have to do this the hard way," Chase growled. "I'm giving you one last chance to sign the contract willingly. Now, will you or not?"

Feeling oddly brave, Jack shook his head "no".

"Have it your way, then," Chase said with an evil looking smile.

Jack gasped as he was suddenly thrown to the floor. In an instant, his evil hero was on him. The man used one foot to step on Jack's stomach, making it hard for the boy to breathe. His other foot stepped on Jack's ankle, instantly snapping it.

Jack howled in pain and the immortal put pressure on his injured ankle. "Chase, please, stop! Stop! I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything?" Chase murmured. "Even signing the contract?"

"Y-yes!" Jack cried. Large tears were now pouring out of his eyes.

"Are you sure? You weren't so eager a moment ago," Chase mocked. He started to put more pressure on the ankle.

Jack started to scream louder. "Yes, yes, I'll sign it! Just, _please_!"

Smirking, Chase picked the young genius up by his collar and carried him back over to his chair. He then looked pointedly toward the scroll. Taking the hint, Jack hurriedly grabbed the pen and signed his name.

"Good boy, Jack," Chase said in a fake-gentle voice. Jack shuddered at the pleased smirk on the man's face.

He scooped the still-sobbing boy up and carried him out of the room. He walked down a few hallways before stopping at a wooden door. With just a look, the door opened itself and Chase brought them both into the room.

"This is where you'll be staying," Chase informed his injured fan.

Jack managed to wipe his tears long enough to observe his new room. It was a fairly decent size and decorated with stone and wood. There was a wardrobe on one side of the room. Next to it was another door. On the other side was a large, comfortable looking bed.

Chase placed him on the bed. He began to protest when the man reached for his ankle, but was quickly shushed.

"Hold still, Spicer," Chase ordered.

Using only the slightest bit of magic, he healed the boy's injury. Satisfied, he snapped his fingers, and two of his warriors appeared in the doorway. With a wave of their master's hand, they walked over to his side. Jack started at the side of the two large tigers, but a look from Chase made him stay still.

"Spicer, these are Adelpha and Ryo," he said, gesturing to the tigers. "Should you need anything, they will assist you. Now, I am going to leave you for the night. I expect you to rest well, for tomorrow we start your training." With that he left the room.

Jack sank into the bed. _What a day,_ was his last thought before exhaustion claimed him.

**XxxxxX**

Chase smirked as he walked to his own bedroom. His training of Spicer was already going well. He decided the "carrot and stick" method would be best for training his future minions. When Spicer disobeyed him, he was punished. And when Spicer did as he was told, he was treated kindly. He had a feeling that the boy would learn fast. With their new arrangements, it was almost a guarantee.

**XxxxxX**

**A/n: So, yeah. Hoped you guys liked that. Please review and tell me what you think of this. I've never written these characters before and I'm not sure if I'm doing it right.**


	3. Day One

**A/N: Hi, guys! Thanks to all who reviewed and faved. I'm glad to know I'm doing this right. So, here's more.**

**XxxxxX**

Jack groaned as he woke up. It wasn't because he was uncomfortable. He was actually feeling rather warm and cozy. But he had a sense that something was off.

Slowly, he opened and eyes and let out a shriek. There were two tigers by his bed, staring right at him!

But...wait. As he looked around the room, he remembered what transpired the previous night. As he remembered, he felt a sense of dread come over him. If this were under different circumstances, he would be ecstatic that Chase finally wanted him as an apprentice. But what the warrior did to him last night made him afraid. Chase always seemed like someone who enjoyed manipulating people to do his bidding, not using physical violence.

He sighed and sat up. It was a good thing that his parents were on a business trip, since he got the feeling that he wouldn't be returning home any time soon. He suddenly realized that his goggles, shoes, and jacket had been removed.

"How-?" he questioned, confused.

He heard a throat clear itself next to him. He turned his head and gasped in surprise. The two tigers had returned to their human forms. There now stood what appeared to be an Amazon warrior and a Japanese samurai by his bed.

"Good morning," the tall woman greeted. "In case you have forgotten, my name is Adelpha, and he is Ryo." She gestured to her companion. "The master has requested that you bathe and dress before joining him for breakfast."

"Um, right," Jack responded, feeling a bit awkward. "Hey, do you guys know what time it is?"

"It's half past seven in the morning," Ryo informed him. "Breakfast is at eight, which means you have half an hour to prepare for the day. We were actually about to wake you if you had not woken on your own."

Jack sighed as he climbed out of the large, comfy bed. He asked where the bathroom was, and was pointed to the door next to the wardrobe. Eager to get away from his evil hero's servants, he hurriedly disappeared behind the wooden door.

The bathroom was a decent size, and done in green marble. There was a surprisingly modern looking toilet, sink, and bathtub with a shower head. He had to admit, Chase did have good taste.

He noticed that there was a new bottle of toothpaste and a toothbrush on the sink. And on a small shelf by the bathtub were a variety of soaps and hair care products, along with a hairbrush and towels. He almost felt like he was in a very fancy hotel.

He decided that he really needed a hot shower. He fiddled with the knobs on the tub until a stream of hot water started flowing out of the shower head. After hesitating a moment, he slowly undressed and stepped under the water. He closed his eyes and tried to convince himself to relax. After all, he

was finally living his dream of living with and being taught by his idol. How bad could it be?

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me," Adelpha's voice called "but it's already been fifteen minutes. You have to be dressed and at the breakfast table by eight. The master was quite insistent on that."

He shuddered at the thought of angering his idol again so soon. He quickly shut the shower off and dried off with one of the fluffy towels. He then quickly brushed his teeth before walking back into his room.

"There are clothes in the wardrobe," Ryo told him. "We'll get your dirty ones, so don't worry about them."

The young genius nodded and walked over to the wardrobe. His eyes widened when he saw the contents. There was a variety of shirts, pants, jackets, and shoes. Their design ranged from "kind-of-formal" to "extremely formal", so they weren't really his style. But they were mostly black and red, so that cheered him up a bit.

After making sure the backs of the sometimes-tigers were turned, he dressed in a pair of black pants, soft black shoes, and a dark red button-down shirt. He briefly wondered if Chase bought all these clothes recently, or if the man made a hobby of buying clothes fit for a young boy and stashing them in his home.

"Alright, guys, I'm ready," he announced.

The two warriors nodded and changed back to their tiger forms. Jack allowed them to escort them to the dining room, where Chase was already seated at the table.

"You two are dismissed for now," Chase said to his servants. They bowed their heads and left the room.

Chase then gestured to the seat on his right. "Well, Spicer," he said "sit down."

Jack slowly walked over and sat down. He saw that there was a plate with two buns in front of him, along with a cup of green tea. He was about to dig in when his host spoke to him.

"So, Spicer, did you sleep well?" his idol asked casually.

Surprised by the question, Jack stammered "Uh, y-yes, Chase."

Chase frowned at this. "It seems it's already time for your first lesson," he declared. "From this point on, you will refer to me as 'Master'."

"W-What? Why?" Jack demanded, shocked. As far as he knew, Chase never made Omi, or even Katnappe, give him that much respect.

Chase narrowed his gaze at him. "_Because_, Spicer," he growled "I am your master now. It's only fitting that you address me at such. I will hear no complaints about this. Understand?"

The boy felt a shudder run down his back at the man's tone. "Yes...Master," he murmured.

Chase smirked at him. "Good. I hope you learn the rest of your lessons as quick as this. Now, eat your breakfast. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can begin."

They wordlessly ate for several minutes. For such simple food, Jack had to say that it was delicious. He swallowed the last of his tea and sat back. Something just occurred to him, but we wasn't sure if he should ask about it. After some inner debate, he decided to risk it.

"Hey, Cha- I mean, Master," he asked quietly. "Where's Wuya? I thought she was staying with you."

Chase smirked a bit at the question. "Don't concern yourself with her. She's...around."

Jack decided to just accept the answer. He never knew what the witch was getting herself into.

"Now, if you're done eating, follow me," Chase told him.

They walked for a bit before they reached a familiar room. It was the room where Chase fought Master Monk Guan.

The warrior turned to his apprentice. "Now, Spicer," he said "we are going to start by teaching you the most basic of fighting skills. I'm sure it won't be an easy task, but I'm actually a very patient teacher, if I do say so myself. After that, we shall work on your methods of being evil. And your overall mannerisms could also be improved..."

Jack inwardly groaned. This was already bad.

**XxxxxX**

**A/N: Happy New Year, everybody. Just four more months until Xiaolin Chronicles comes out! What do you guys think about Chase's new voice?**

**Review!**


	4. Trouble Stirs

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and are now following this.**

**XxxxxX**

"For the tenth time, Spicer, you're supposed to turn, jump, and then kick!" Chase scolded him.

Jack sighed and took a moment to catch his breath. For the past three days Chase had been making him work physically harder than he ever had before in his life. They had developed a pattern: wake up, eat breakfast, stretch, one hour of various exercises, one hour of Tai Chi, two hours of Kung Fu, eat lunch, one hour of meditating, two more hours of Kung Fu, another hour of Tai Chi, another hour of meditating, eat dinner, four hours of Chase helping him develop his "evil technique" and mannerisms, an hour to do whatever he wanted, and then sleep.

At the moment, they were almost done with their second round of Kung Fu. Jack had actually been doing well at memorizing all the moves Chase showed him, but after awhile they all just started to run together and he forgot what to do. The fact that he was physically and mentally exhausted didn't help much.

Chase sighed and rubbed his temples. "I suppose that's enough fighting for today. There's only so much that someone like you can handle at a time. We'll take a five minute break before we start on the Tai Chi."

That cheered Jack up a bit. He found that the smooth moves helped relax him and made it easier to think. It was also one of the few times a day that Chase didn't seem annoyed with him. Besides, anything that translated to "supreme ultimate fist" was cool in his book.

After the five minutes were up, Chase gestured for the boy to come to his side. Jack was still a bit reluctant to be so close to his new master, but he didn't dare to let it show. He quickly made his way over to the man's side and waited for instruction.

"Now, Jack, remember what I showed you," Chase said. "Feel your energy flow through you. Your moves should be smooth and fluid. Let your mind and body relax."

They went through the moves in a comfortable silence. Jack secretly glanced at his teacher and inwardly smiled. Chase had his eyes closed and there was even a small smile on his face. The evil genius supposed that a Tai Chi master's favorite pastime would indeed be Tai Chi. He was happy that Chase was relaxed, mostly because that meant there was less of a chance that he would be hit. Before he knew it, the hour was up.

"You did adequate today, Spicer," Chase informed him. "About as much as I can expect. Go wash up and do your meditation. I want you to focus on being calm and finding your inner strength. Someone will come and get you for dinner."

Jack bowed slightly and replied "Yes, Master". He still didn't like subjecting himself like this, but he knew there would be consequences if he didn't. He called Chase by his name a few times already, and those earned him either a sharp glare or a slap on the back of the head.

As he walked away, he could practically feel the immortal's smirk.

**XxxxxxX**

Even though Chase did have certain electrical appliances installed in his home, there were still some things he preferred to do the old-fashioned way. For instance, he was currently lighting a torch so he could carry it down to the dungeon(torches seemed so much more _evil_ than flashlights).

As he walked down the long, winding staircase, he thought over his apprentice's progress. Jack was learning surprisingly fast. The boy still hadn't completely learned his place, but he was getting there. Spicer was by no means a warrior, but Chase felt that he could teach him enough to at least defend himself. He also seemed to have no common sense, but that could be overcome with time. If Spicer continued to progress like this, he may be able to get his second apprentice sooner than he anticipated.

As he approached his destination, he could hear angry and frustrated yelling. He smiled as he heard his name being followed by a series of curses. When he reached the cell, he felt the torch close to his face so that his prisoner could see him clearly.

"Chase!" the witch yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Wuya," he greeted "I take it these are these accommodations not to your liking?"

"Of course not, you fool!" she snapped. "One moment, I'm sitting there minding my own business, and the next, you're warriors are dragging me down here! What on earth did I _do_?"

"Oh, please, what _haven't_ you done?" he retorted. "But right now, I'm working on a little project that I don't want you to interfere with. I had half a mind to send you to the Ying Yang world, but who knows what trouble you might concoct there."

"Project?" she echoed incredulously. "What project? Does it have something to do with Shen Gong Wu? Is that why I can't be involved?"

"You know full well that I care nothing for those trinkets," he replied, sounding offended. "And don't worry, you'll be a part of it in due time. I just came down here to make sure you were...comfortable."

"More like making sure I haven't found a way to escape," she scoffed. Her wrists and ankles had been chained to the wall, making any real movement impossible.

"You know me so well," he mocked as he turned to leave. "Enjoy your night, Wuya."

After she was sure he was gone, she allowed a vicious smile to come across her face. Unbeknownst to anyone, the last time she teamed up with Hannibal, she had persuaded him to restore a small amount of her magic. It wasn't enough to attack anyone, but it was certainly enough to do a bit of spying. She knew all about what Chase and Jack were doing. Though why Chase had finally decided to train an idiot like Jack was beyond her understanding. But, hey, she was a master at manipulating people to do what she wanted.

It was time to get in contact with her old partner.

**XxxxxxX**

Jack stood apprehensively as Chase examined his robot. He honestly didn't think that the man had any knowledge of robotics, but his idol was looking at the machine with a serious glint in his eye.

After awhile, Chase turned back to him. "So, Spicer," he drawled "explain this thing's function to me."

"Oh, uh, yes, Master," he stammered. He had begun to space out, so Chase's question took him by surprise. "It's called the 'SGW Grabber Bot'. It's designed to break into the Xiaolin losers' temple and steal their wu."

"I really need to wean you of this dependence on Shen Gong Wu," Chase sighed. "But that's for another time. Now, I noticed that this is very similar in design to your other robots. What makes it different?"

"Well, it has a cloaking device, so the monks won't be able to see it," Jack answered with a hint of pride. "And it can fly faster than my Jackbots." He decided not to mention its evil laugh.

"Mmhmm," Chase hummed, sounding unimpressed. "And what if the monks do manage to apprehend this? You that that they'll tear it to pieces. And once the cloaking device is broken, they'll instantly recognize it as one of your robots by the design alone – although I'm fairly sure that they've never encountered anyone else who builds machines like this to steal their Wu."

"Well, you never know until you try..." Jack feebly defended.

"From what I've seen, you _have_ tried this. Many times so," Chase retorted. "And each and every time, you end up failing. When are you going to realize that you need to change your strategy?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" the young genius finally snapped. "This is all I know how to do!"

Chase glared at him. "First of all, _apprentice_, do not snap at me," he snarled. "Secondly, I suggest that you find a way to make the machines better or make a different strategy altogether."

"L-like what?" Jack asked, genuinely curious.

"I noticed that this, and most of your creations, is made of soft metal," his idol replied. "Perhaps you can find something stronger?"

"I've thought of that, but the good stuff is expensive!" Jack protested. "My parents hardly leave me with any money as it is."

"Then why don't you use these super advanced robots to simply _steal_ something better?" Chase replied as if it were obvious. "Since you can install them with cloaking devices, it should be a simple task."

"Oh yeah," Jack muttered while looking down. "I guess that would be easy." Chase made him look like such an idiot. Well, he _was_ Chase Young, after all. Everyone looked like an idiot compared to him. But still, his ego was fragile enough as it was, and his evil hero wasn't improving it.

Chase sighed again. "Don't think too hard on it," he said. "For what I have planned, we won't even need to think about Shen Gong Wu."

Jack looked at his master with curious eyes, but decided not to ask anything. He doubted he would get an answer, anyway.

"I believe that's enough for the night," Chase stated. "You may go back to your room now. I bid you a goodnight."

Jack bowed and replied "Yes, Master," dutifully before leaving the room. It was scary how fast that was becoming a habit...

When he reached his room, he flopped down on his head and ran his hands through his hair. He still wasn't used to this new schedule. He could hardly even feel his limbs, but he doubted Chase was going to go easy on him anytime soon. He turned to look at his workbench that had recently been relocated across the room. It seemed that the dragon lord understood his students need to tinker with electronics and build things.

But so far, he hadn't been in the mood for that. He was simply too tired. He was instead taking the time to get some extra sleep. Yeah, sleep sounded good right about now-

"_Jack?"_ came a familiar voice from somewhere near his head. _"Jack, can you hear me?"_

He looked around in surprise. "Wuya?"

**XxxxxX**

**A/N: This came out better than I thought it would. I'm not sure if that translation for Tai Chi is correct. When I looked it up, I found a bunch of different definitions, so I just chose the one that I thought Jack would like the best. Sorry if it's wrong.**

**Review if you like bacon!**


	5. Ill Fated Meeting

**A/N:...Eh, I don't have anything to say. Let's just do this.**

**XxxxxxX**

"Wuya?" Jack asked. "Where are you?"

His eyes quickly scanned over his room. He couldn't see hide nor hair of the witch. He wondered if he was hearing things. Her voice did have a way of staying with him...

"_I'm not in your room, you fool,"_he heard her scowl.

"Then how are you talking to me?" he questioned. "Did you become a ghost again?"

"_No! I'm using magic, of course," _she snapped, already irritated with the boy.

"But how? I thought Chase didn't give you your powers back," he stated.

"_Never mind about that!"_ she growled. Suddenly, her voice took on a gentle tone. _"Look, Jack, I need your help."_

"You need _my _help?" he repeated. "Since when? And why should I even consider it?"

_Aw, don't be like that, Jack,"_ she crooned. _"We used to be such good partners, remember?"_

"I remember you yelling at me all the time before you ditched me for Chase," he retorted angrily. He didn't let it show, but her leaving really hurt him. She was his first real ally, and the closest thing he ever had to a friend.

"_And believe me, I'm regretting that so very much," _she said, sounding weary. _"Please, Jack, you're my only hope right now."_

There was something about her voice that pulled at him. Whether it was his old attachment to her, or if she was using some sort of magic over him, he didn't know. He just knew that in the end, he would end up doing what she asked. That was how it always worked. There was still a part of him that wanted the woman by his side.

Chase was right, he was a pathetic worm.

"What do you need me to do?" he groaned.

**XxxxxxX**

Jack wrapped his arms around himself as he walked down the dark hallway. Chase's place was so damned _creepy_ at night! Well, there were parts of it that were always creepy, but still. He felt like something(like a hungry jungle cat or an angry dragon) was going to jump out from the shadows any moment.

He was currently being led around by a small purple light. Wuya had summoned it up to guide the boy to...wherever she wanted him to go. It was taking him to a part of the citadel that he had never been before.

He almost walked into it as it came to an abrupt stop. He looked around in the dark and tried to make out where they stopped. He quickly lost patience when he couldn't.

"Hey, what gives?" he whispered heatedly. "What am I supposed to do?"

"_Jack, there's a door right next to you,"_ Wuya told him, sounding annoyed. _"Go through it. And watch your step. There's a staircase on the other side."_

"Uh, right," he replied. He felt around until he found the handle of the door. He was surprised when It opened easily. Chase seemed like the guy who kept all his doors locked. The light moved in front of him and slowly began leading him down the staircase.

Jack walked slowly, knowing from experience how painful falling down the steps could be. He wondered what could possibly be at the bottom of these long stairs – seriously, he'd been walking for at least ten minutes now – and what could possibly be at the bottom. He couldn't help but wonder what his master was doing at the moment. It would be just his luck if Chase chose that moment to send for him.

He was relieved when they finally reached the bottom. With the light still leading him, he walked down a few hallways. He still couldn't see, so his imagine was running wild. He was certain that he heard the rustling of baggy clothing and the honking of a small horn. Stupid clowns...

He let out a curse when they abruptly stopped again. To his surprise, the light suddenly became brighter, finally letting him see his surroundings.

"Jack? It's about time you got here," a certain witch's voice said from the right.

He turned around and gasped. "Wuya? Why are you all chained up?" he demanded. He wasn't used to seeing the woman in such a state.

"Why do you think?" she reprimanded, the ever present annoyance in her voice. "Chase put me down here."

"Why? Did you do something?" he asked. This sort of thing didn't seem to be his idol's style.

"I didn't do anything! Well, recently, anyway," she explained. "Chase said that he was working on some 'project' and didn't want me in the way. I don't suppose you know what's going on?"

Jack faltered at that. If Chase didn't want Wuya to know something, then who was jack to tell her. "I don't know anything," he fibbed.

To his surprise, the witch laughed. "Oh, Jackie, you know that you can't lie to me," she mocked. "I know that Chase has been training you. Although I have no idea why, nor do I really care."

"Alright, let's cut to the point," he suddenly insisted. There was nothing like someone insulting him to turn his mood sour. "What did you call me down here for?"

"Oh, that's easy," she said. "I want you to help get me out of here."

"What?" he echoed incredulously. "How the hell am I supposed to do that? And why should I? Chase would kill me!"

"Oh, come on, Jack! I'll make it worth your while," she coerced. "I know that you don't like the way Chase treats you. Since when is 'Evil Boy Genius' so subservient to anybody? And it must be hard to achieve world domination when you're as trapped here as I am. Also, who knows how many Shen Gong Wu you're going to miss out on? But if you let me out of here, I'll not only be your partner again, I'll make sure that you get plenty of Wu. The monks won't even know what hit them. What do you say?"

Jack stared at her thoughtfully for awhile. His mind was going a mile a minute. Logically, he knew that no good could come out of helping the witch. Even if he managed to free her, there was no guarantee that she would stick around him. It was something all his partners did. Besides, Chase would surely find out. As good as the witch's proposition sounded, he would have to decline. He was about to say so when he was interrupted.

"No, Wuya, I'm afraid that he won't be assisting you," a cold voice said.

"Chase!" they gasped in surprise, and to some extent, horror.

The immortal was standing there with his eyes narrowed and his fist resting on his hips. By his side were a large tiger and jaguar.

"You were a fool to think that you could hide anything from me, witch," Chase sneered. "I know that you've been spying on me, though I'm entirely sure how yet. I was certain that I took away your powers when I restored your solid form."

"You knew?" she questioned. "Then why-"

"I wanted to see what you were going to do," he explained. "I should have known that you would turn to Spicer." He turned to look at his apprentice. "I also should have known that he would come to you."

Jack gulped. "Master-"

"Be silent!" Chase snapped. "I'll deal with you momentarily. In the meantime..." He snapped his fingers and the two large cats entered Wuya's cell.

"Maybe these two can teach you what happens to those who cross me too many times," the long haired man sneered. "And perhaps they can also find out where you obtained that magic from."

Wuya looked horrified as the two warriors approached her. "Wait, Chase, please-" she began.

Before she could say anything further, Chase seized jack's arm and teleported them to their training room. As soon as they landed, Chase shoved the boy to the floor and stepped on his stomach.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself, worm," he snarled at the pale red head.

"Master, I wasn't going to do anything!" he defended. He inwardly winced at how desperate and whiny his voice sounded.

"Yes, but you thought about it, didn't you?" his idol accused. "I heard that little conversation you two had. I know that you weren't going to help her."

"Then why are you so angry?" Jack whispered. He was too afraid to raise his voice.

"As I said, you considered her little proposition," Chase growled. "I'm your master, but your first loyalty isn't to me. You care more for those damned magical toys and your own goals than my orders and authority over you. I am sick and tired of your disloyalty and your disobedience."

Jack should have known that Wuya was going to screw him over, intentionally or not. "What-what are you going to do?" he asked fearfully.

Chase smirked and cracked his fingers. "I'm going to see if I can beat some sense into you," he replied.

**XxxxxX**

Miles away, a small gray and red bird flew into a cave.

"Nice to see you're back, Ying-Ying," a southern accent drawled. "Did you find out everything good?"

The bird showed a projection of everything she had seen for the past few days to her small master. The bean had a bemused expression as he watched the two red heads being tortured.

"Well, well, our boy Chase sure seems to be busy," he observed. "And much more aggressive. I may have to step in soon. This looks mighty interesting."

**XxxxxX**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm not sure if I can write Hannibal... Oh, well. Don't you guys just love violent Chase?**

**Btw, I've decided to troll RaverLynn, my roommate, by letting you guys know that I give her spoilers for this story. Ha.**

**Review, please. The more of them I get, the faster I write.**


	6. Shift

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, etc. You know, I got this weird mental image of Chase and Jack singing the FUN song from Spongebob...somebody please make a video of that.**

**XxxxxX**

Jack whimpered as he tried to move his arm. He felt sore all over. His master had given him the worst beating he ever had – which was saying something, considering his track record. He could barely stand to move.

He wasn't sure how he ended up back in his room. He must have blacked out at some point. The last thing he remembered was a particularly painful kick to the stomach. He liked to think that he had a certain tolerance for pain, but there was only so much a person could take. Then again, who could possibly stand a beating at the hands of Chase Young?

He couldn't lift his head to see, but he was sure that he was covered in bruises and possibly bleeding in a few places. He also wouldn't be surprised if he had a few broken bones. This was going to make training difficult...

He flinched when he heard the door open. He wasn't sure that he would be able to face Chase at the moment. But to his relief, it was only Adelpha. The tall woman was carrying a bunch of bandages and a small white box. She pulled up a chair and a small table beside his bed and sat down.

"I'm surprised that you're awake," she stated. "I thought that you'd be asleep for at least a day."

"How long have I been out?" he managed to choke. His voice sounded incredibly hoarse.

"Oh, it's only been about half an hour," she said indifferently. "Master's right, you must have an extremely hard head."

"Uh...is he still mad at me?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "He always appears so calm, even when angered. But since he sent me in here to bandage your wounds, I would say that he's calmed down."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. He could only hope that the woman was right.

They were silent as she worked on him. He held in a few hisses and groans and she applied antiseptic on a few open gashes. She also wrapped the bandages too tightly in his opinion, but for once he wasn't in the mood to complain. He was just grateful that someone was caring for him.

Great, now he was starting to miss his mom.

"There, all done," Adelpha finally said. "The good news is that you have no broken bones or any other serious injuries. The bad news is that it will take at least two weeks for your body to heal."

He couldn't hold back a groan at that. That meant he wouldn't be able to train, which would only make his idol angrier. Stupid Wuya, this was all her fault.

"Thank you, Adelpha, that will be all for now," came his master's voice from the foot of his bed.

If he wasn't so sore, he would have jumped. He was going to have to get used to the man's sudden appearances. He didn't like to be constantly startled like this.

He heard more than saw his female keeper turn back into a tiger and leave the room. He nearly broke out into a sweat as he realized that he was alone with Chase. He tensed even more when he heard the man sit in the chair beside him.

"Look at me, Jack," he said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

With effort, the boy managed to open his eyes and turn his head toward the older man. Chase was looking at him with an expressionless face. They stared at each other for a few moments before his master spoke again.

"If one heals their body with magic too often, it will eventually forget how to heal itself," he explained "so I won't heal you like I did last time."

He wasn't really sure how to respond to that, so he just nodded as well as he could.

Chase sighed and smoothed a hand through his hair. "Now, Spicer, I realize that you're in no shape to do any physical activity," he said. "So until you heal, we shall simply discuss fighting strategies, among other things. Perhaps you can also take this time to reflect where your loyalties lie."

Jack visibly relaxed at this. His master didn't seem angry at him anymore, and he was going to do his best to make sure this didn't happen again. And his inner lazy teenager rejoiced at the fact that he had a few weeks to relax.

Chase grinned at his bedridden apprentice. Now that Jack had received the stick, he could give the boy the carrot.

**XxxxxX**

Wuya groaned as she let out a painful cough. She supposed that the pain was worth not choking on the blood in her throat.

Chase's tigers had really done a number on her. She was covered in all sorts of bite and scratch marks. It was a wonder that she hadn't died of blood loss or shock. Chase must have trained them in the art of torture.

She didn't think she'd ever been this injured in her life. In the past, she always had her magic to protect and heal her. And when her powers were taken away, she made sure that she had allies that would keep her safe. But now her most powerful ally had turned on her, and she still wasn't completely sure why. She briefly wondered what had become of Jack.

"My, my, you've certainly looked better," a familiar voice drawled.

"Hannibal!" she gasped. The bean was standing on a slightly protruding stone in the wall by her face.

"Nice to see ya, Wuya," he greeted. "I'd ask how yer doing, but I can see that it you ain't doing good."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "What if Chase discovers you?"

"Now, now, darling, don't you go fretting about our good friend, Chase," he soothed. "He always underestimates my abilities. I assure you that he can't sense me here, or that we're having this conversation. As far as he knows, you just fell unconscious from blood loss."

The witch couldn't help but smirk at that. She could always take time to appreciate evil magic.

"As for yer other question," the bean continued "I came to lend you a bit of a hand. There's nuttin' I love more than bothering that girly-haired man, and yer usually the key to doin' that."

"What are you going to do?" she whispered. It hurt to talk any louder.

"Well, Ying-Ying can only stay here for so long before somebody senses her," he said "So, I was thinking that you could be my eyes and ears. Chase can't keep you down here forever. And when you do get out, you can see what he's up to. And then we can team up and get our revenge on the ingrate. What do you say?"

Wuya smiled viciously. She always loved the idea of vengeance.

"It's a deal," she said.

**XxxxxxX**

"'What the ancient fighters called a clever fighter is one who not only wins, but excel in winning with ease,'" Chase read. "What does that mean to you?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Um...the more you study and practice to become a better fighter, the bigger the advantage you'll have over your opponent?"

"Good," Chase simply replied.

He had decided to challenge the young genius's mind with some old literature. And given their current situation, what was better than _The Art of War_?

Chase flipped forward to one of his favorite parts. "How about this? 'All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near.'"

"That's simple," the boy replied. "It's best to trick your opponent into underestimating you rather than show off your strength right away. That way, when you do beat them, it's more humiliating."

"Precisely," his master replied with a smirk. "This would be a good tactic to use when battling the monks."

Jack was actually enjoying himself. For the past week, he and his evil hero had been simply...hanging out. Chase taught him about different fighting styles, and showed him diagrams from books that had to be hundreds of years old. Even better, the man also told him personal stories, like certain battles he fought, ancient cultures that he'd seen with his own eyes, and, of course, his experiences with past Xiaolin monks. (They certainly don't train them like they used to," his idol had said dryly.)

It was like a dream come true for jack. He always wanted to know more about Chase Young. He could feel himself quickly warming back up to the man.

Apparently, Chase could sense this. "So, Jack," he started in a conversational tone "I've been thinking that it's time to move forward in our plan."

Jack noticed how Chase used 'our' instead of 'my'. "What do you mean, Master?" he asked.

"I mean that after you finish healing, we add another person to our ranks," his master explained.

"Oh, already? Anyone in mind?" the young apprentice questioned.

Chase grinned at the boy's compliance. "As a matter of fact..."

**XxxxxX**

**A/N: I am the Cliffhanger Queen! So, Jack's been efficiently brainwashed. I love you Chase, in all your violent and manipulative glory.**

**So, I'm starting school again next week, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. But I'll try to at least once a week.**

**Review! **


	7. New Addition

**A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed...Damn, I really want a tuna melt right now. Someone go get me one.**

**XxxxxX**

Really, the Mall of America was the _best._

So many stores, and so many things to filch. So far, she'd already taken a few video games, new toys for her cats, two pairs of shoes, and a month's worth of chocolate. Oh, sure, her parents were rich and she could easily afford this stuff, but where was the fun in that? She needed a hobby, anyway.

What was even better was that there were so many people here. The security guards couldn't possibly keep up with everyone. And even if they did _cat_ch her in the act, she could easily run away. She even knew how to get past the cameras. She had plenty of experience at this, after all.

She reached into her large designer bag to check on her stolen goods. A smirk came across her face as she felt the Golden Tiger Claws. She had taken it from the monks about a week ago. It had been pathetically easy to do. They fell for the old Woozy Shooter trick again, and she unleashed her kittens on them for good measure.

She was honestly surprised that they hadn't come after her yet. But perhaps they just assumed it was Jack who took it(she snickered at the thought of him getting whooped by angry monks). Or maybe they just haven't noticed. They honestly didn't strike her as particularly bright people. Especially that dark skinned one.

Meh, whatever. As long as they didn't figure out it was her, she didn't care. And since she wasn't stealing anything big, she doubted that they would notice.

She decided to get a snack at the food court. It was the one place that she couldn't steal from, since the food was behind a counter, and most of it wasn't prepared yet. But she didn't mind paying there. It wasn't like the food was expensive, or anything.

She purchased two slices of pizza and a fruit smoothie. She sat alone at a small table and observed her surroundings as she ate. She smirked as she spotted a couple of mall cops nearby. One was taking off for his cigarette break and the other was playing a game on his phone. Really, they made it too easy sometimes.

She stifled a laugh as she threw away her garbage. She hadn't finished her smoothie yet, so she carried it with her as she exited the mall. After locating a dark spot where it would be safe to use her Wu, she made a beeline towards it.

There was a real thrill that came with stealing. Knowing that she was doing something wrong, but doing it anyway, and getting away with it made it even better. She also loved the sense of power it gave her. It made her feel like she could do anything. Like she was on top of the world. It was _purrfect_.

But that sense of power was quickly stripped away. Before she could register what was happening, a large hand roughly grabbed her arm. A second later, she was gone.

The only thing left behind was the smoothie she dropped in surprise.

**XxxxxX**

Okay, seriously, someone was going to pay for this.

She was currently sitting somewhere in Chase Young's place, surrounded by several lions. Normally, she would be ecstatic to be around such large, lovely felines, but not now. One reason was because she was just freakin' _cat_napped, so her mood was a bit sour. Another reason was that these lions were guarding her. If she tried to pet one, she was fairly sure that she would lose a limb.

Honestly, the Chinese man had just flung her in this room, ignoring her indignant protests, and walked out without a word. What the hell was happening? Did she do something wrong? Did he need her for something? Really, the jerk had some nerve.

After an excruciatingly long five minutes, the door to the large room she was in opened. To her disappointment, it wasn't Chase. She was _really_ wanting to give the man a tongue lashing. But to her surprise, she knew the person who came through.

"Jack?" she asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, hey, Ashley," he responded. "Chase sent me in here to talk to you. He said that since we know each other, I would have a better chance of getting through to you."

"What?" she demanded. She was so, so confused. "He does know that I think you're a loser, right?"

"Yeah, I did try to tell him that," Jack sighed. "But he just told me to 'listen to my master', which pretty much ended the argument."

"Wait, you're 'master'?" she echoed. "Did he actually take you on as an apprentice? What's going on?"

"That's what I'll tell you, if you just calm down," he responded, sounding annoyed. Really, he had some _nerve_. "Anyway, long story short, the master is rounding up all us evil-doers. He wants to make us his loyal servants and we'll help him take over the world and all that jazz. He's already got me, and now it's your turn."

It took a few moments for this information to sink in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there, Genius Boy," the blond girl sputtered. "I never agreed to anything like this! And I am _not_ anybody's servant!"

"Yeah, that's how I felt at first, too," the pale boy replied nonchalantly. "But Chase was very...persuasive"

Her eyes widened at this. What had Chase done to make Jack so subdued? She actually felt a bit worried. Sure, he was obnoxious and annoying, but he still had a way of growing on a person.

"Jack-" she started.

Just then, the door opened again. This time, it was her kidnapper who came through.

"Now, now, don't worry yourself over Spicer," he said. "It's yourself that needs to be taken into consideration at the moment."

If it wasn't for the big, man eating cats in front of her, she would have marched over to him. "Yeah, myself, who was just _cat_napped! What the freakin' _hell_, man?"

Chase frowned at her outburst. "First of all, I will _not _tolerate such disrespect," he growled. "Second of all, I believe that Spicer just explained – although, rather briefly – why I brought you here."

"Okay, dude, you need to take me back, like, right now," she insisted. "I don't care about your little plan."

Chase waved his warriors away and came to stand before her. "You don't even know what I'm offering," he said. "If you think you're a good thief now, I can make you even better. I can train you steal the most coveted jewels in the world, the finest clothing, the rarest species of cats. All I ask in return is that you swear loyalty to me and help me obtain my goals. I'm giving you one chance to do so willingly. So, what do you say?"

"I already said no, like, twice already," she scoffed. "Let me _go!"_

"Are you sure?" he asked. There was now an edge to his voice. He obviously didn't like being turned down. "You'll never be able to achieve true evil on your own. But I can help..."

"I don't _want_ to be true evil," she groaned. This was getting annoying. "I just steal and stuff for fun."

"You're even worse than Spicer with that attitude," he said, now clearly annoyed. "You only serve to humiliate the Heylin side with this ridiculous "cat burglar" get up."

"Do I look like I care?" she retorted.

"I've had enough of this!" he finally snapped. "One last chance: will you join me or not?"

She turned her head away in frustration. This guy just didn't listen. "Ugh, for the final time, _no_!" she snapped.

Almost as soon as she got the words out, she heard Jack gasp. She turned her head back and screamed. There was a dragon in front of her! The things massive jaws were only a few inches from her face. When she recoiled, it let out a deafening roar that blew her hair back and almost busted her eardrums.

"Oh my God! Please don't hurt me!" she cried. Eaten by a dragon. So _not_ how she always imagined dying.

"I'm not a man who takes 'no' for an answer, _Ashley_," it growled at her. "And I'll do what it takes to keep my subordinates in line. If you won't accept your new station willingly, I'll have to use a more forceful method."

She barely had time to register that this thing was freakin' _Chase_ when she felt a large, clawed hand grasp her head. Although she couldn't see it, the claw glowed with a black light and sent magical energy into her body. She screamed as she was overcome with a sudden, intense pain. It felt like her very _being_ was being split in two.

It wasn't too long before she blacked out.

**XxxxxX**

Both master and apprentice watched as a pair of leopard's carried the now unconscious girl away.

"You're wondering what exactly I did to her, aren't you, Jack?" the older man asked.

The young genius started at his master's question. That had been exactly what he was wondering. "Yes, Master," he answered. "It look pretty, uh, painful."

Chase gave a boy the small grin. "It's a special spell I developed a while back," he explained. "It's a bit like mind control. What I do is implant a suggestion in one's head – like being loyal to me, for example – and over time, it will grow until it consumes that person's entire mind. I've used it on a good deal of my warriors, actually."

"So, she'll basically be your willing slave in a matter of days? Weeks?" Jack questioned. He was suddenly glad that he caved so easily.

"Mmm, it might be a week or two before she gives in completely," Chase mused. "But it will be fun to watch her struggle in the meantime."

**XxxxxX**

**A/n: Another chapter down. Yay! So, I start classes again tomorrow. Meh.**

**Thanks to RaverLynn for her suggestions and advice. It's so nice to have your beta five feet away from you.**

**Review, please! :)**


	8. Pain

**A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed and such.**

**XxxxxxX**

Katnappe cried out as she collided with the hard floor. Not taking any time to rest, she rolled to her side, narrowly avoiding the claws of a large lion. She quickly got to her feet and ran to the other end of the room. Thankfully, there was a small shelf a few feet above her that she could climb onto. Chase had told her that she was allowed precisely two minutes at a time on it before the lions continued to attack her. She swiftly jumped onto it, thankful for the break, however short it was.

The past week had been the worst of her life. That rotten bastard - excuse her, she meant her _master_ – had been putting her through rigorous training. Pfft, it seemed more like torture. On top of making her learn new fighting moves for, like, half the day, she was battling his feline warriors for the rest.

This was probably his way of mocking her. Making the cat fanatic fight for her life against cats. Or maybe he was trying to get rid of her obsession.

"Most fixations are nothing but a distraction," she remembered him saying. "Now, if it's something useful, like improving one's fighting skills – or even something like Spicer's talents with robotics – than it's worth doing."

She honestly didn't think he had any right to talk. When you got right down to it, what was he except a creepy old man who lived all alone in a big, creepy house, and had a million cats? That thought made her snort. She would have to tell somebody that one someday. And since when were he and Jack such buddy-buddies? But enough of that, she had to focus.

The bad thing about these lions was that they weren't mindless animals. They were actually people. People who had studied various battle strategies for hundreds of years. She was currently covered with more scratch marks than she had ever had in her life.

Well, Chase's methods certainly weren't ineffective. She had very little love left for all species of large jungle cats.

What was the best way out of this? Maybe she could jump on their backs. That way, the one she was standing on couldn't use its claws on her. But that wouldn't stop the others from trying... Ugh, this was so uncool! It seemed that running around in circles was the only way to not get maimed.

That strategy did work for the first two days. But Chase had quickly caught on to that, and added a new warrior each day. Now it was nearly impossible to get away from them all. It seemed that the only way to win was to inflect as much damage as she could.

She really, _really_, hated Chase right now.

Just as she was about to jump off the shelf, the door to the training room she was in opened. To her relief, it was only Jack who walked in, and not any more lions. He always came in when her training time was over.

She was always surprised when the lions backed off when he entered the room. She would have thought he'd make a great chew toy. Chase must have ordered them not to hurt his fanboy.

"Hey, Ashley," he greeted, having the nerve to sound casual. "Master says that we're both done for the day. Wanna hang out? I convinced Master to let me have some of my old video games. I told him it would be good for my 'hand-eye coordination'."

"What I _want_," she snapped "is to get _out_ of this place! It's been over a week! Don't you think my parents are worried? And what about _your_ parents? Won't they eventually notice their only son is missing?"

He waved his hand in a it-doesn't-matter gesture and shrugged. "Oh, my folks are always going off doing something, so I doubt they'll notice," he answered. "Besides, they're used to me running off to find Shen Gong Wu, so even if they do notice, they won't worry."

"Well, that's great for you," she grumbled.

"Oh, calm down," he sighed. "You'll get used to this whole thing soon enough. Once you just accept that you're the master's lackey, life gets a lot easier. You won't even think about your old life."

"Oh, really?" she asked, skeptical.

"Yeah!" Jack said. "He's really not that bad once you get to know him. He's actually really nice if he knows that you're loyal to him. Besides, how can you be on the Heylin side and not have this be your dream come true?"

She groaned and facepalmed. "This coming from from Chase's number one groupie," she sighed. "Of course you would only focus on how 'awesome' you think he is."

"Oh, come on!" the pale boy protested. "He's, like, the epitome of evil badass awesomeness! What, with the evil lair, and the warriors, and the armor, and the swagger-"

"You made your point, dweeb," she interrupted. How was Chase putting up with him? She would have killed him by now.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you want to play _Goo Zombies 5_ with me or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I will," she conceded. "It will be nice to do something _normal _for a change."

They walked to Jack's room in silence. She was a bit irritated when she saw her fellow, in her opinion, captive's room. It was bigger than hers, and seemed to be better furnished. It was also closer to the kitchen, and according to Jack, Chase's room. She had no idea why, but that irked her.

And why did Jack get two servants? She only had one, a jaguar, but it seemed that it was only there to keep her in line. It would do laundry for her, but that was all. Damn, Chase was such a jerk-

She suddenly grimaced and clutched her head. A sharp stab of pain went through her skull as soon as she thought the word 'jerk'. Come to think of it, that had been happening a lot lately. Every time she thought something bad about Cha- ow!- her _master_, she got a major migraine. She had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with..._whatever_ it was that her master did to her when he first brought her here. What was it, his version of a shock collar?

She decided to put it out of her mind for now. She would need all her concentration for the game. For what he lacked in..._everything_, Jack made up for in gaming skills.

"So, Ash, do you want to play as a team, or do some one-on-one?" Jack asked as he handed her a controller.

"Um...let's do some teamwork. I promise I won't abandon you this time," she said with a sly smile.

"Oh, very funny," he grumbled.

They played for about an hour. It was nice to just relax and act like regular teenagers from a bit. She was surprised to see that she and Jack actually made a good team. It was like they were born to destroy virtual goo-covered zombies.

"Do you ever think it's weird that we're playing a game designed by Kimiko's dad?" she asked as she decapitated a particularly large zombie.

"I used to," he answered as he threw a bomb into an entire undead horde. "But I got over it. _Everyone_ plays these games."

"It's nice to see you two getting along," suddenly came Chase's smooth voice from behind them.

They both jumped and spun around to face him.

"Master," Jack greeted. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Actually, I just came to tell you it's time for dinner," the older man replied. "As you might imagine, I don't play many video games, so the sounds from that particular one worried my warriors. And since you apparently told them to stay out, they asked me to check on you."

"Oh, my bad," Jack laughed. "Guess I'll have to warn them next time."

"I suppose you shall," Chase agreed with a small grin. "Now, come."

Jack eagerly hopped up to follow the immortal, while Katnappe slagged behind a bit. Despite the punishing headaches, she couldn't bring herself to get to close to the man.

Apparently, Chase noticed this. "Is something wrong, Katnappe?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," she lied through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? You look like you're in pain," he mocked.

Jack looked at her with something that might have been concern, but he looked away when Chase put a hand on his shoulder. She suddenly found herself wishing that it was _her_ shoulder that Chase had put his hand on. The thought made her want to scream in frustration.

Thankfully, dinner passed without much incident. They ate quietly, which their master occasionally asking about their training, and giving advice. When she complained about how hard it was to fight the lions, she merely shrugged and told her that he would teach her more advanced fighting skills. And then the conversation turned to what kind of flowers would look best on the table, for some reason.

"I'm going to be busy tonight," Chase suddenly mention, his voice a bit _too _casual. "So you may do whatever you wish tonight. Meditate, wander around, play more of your game, whatever you wish. Just _do_ try and stay out of trouble, understand?"

"Yes, Master," they replied in unison.

Chase nodded and left the room.

"What do you think he's doing?" Katnappe asked.

"If he didn't tell us, then it's none of our business," Jack replied with a shrug. "So, are you up for more zombie killing?"

"Actually, I think I'll just take a walk around," she said. "I haven't got much of a chance to look around yet."

"Oh, okay," he said. "I'll see you later."

She was a bit offended that he didn't offer to give her a tour, but, oh well. She could find her own way around.

She did have to admit, Chase did have a nice crib. She usually wasn't much for old junk, but her master's antiques looked like they were still new. And he had a surprising amount of things made out of precious metals and jewels. Heck, if she knew she could get away with it, she would totally try and rob him.

Crap, there went the migraine again.

She wandered for about two hours, oohing and ahhing over certain things in the citadel. It went without interruption, so it shocked her when a door she was walking by suddenly opened. Especially since she almost walked into it.

"What in the world?" she wondered.

"_Katnappe,"_ a familiar voice called. "_I need your help._"

"Wuya?" she gasped. She didn't know the witch was here!

_Dear girl, please come down here," _the older woman requested.

Katnappe hesitated for a moment. She had a feeling that she shouldn't go near the witch, but...the woman sounded like she was in some sort of pain. Besides, maybe Wuya could help get her out of this place. (Migraine, migraine...)

She slowly walked down the long staircase. As she did, the pain in her head steadily kept growing, but she did her best to ignore it. She was fairly positive the door had shut behind her, anyway.

"Wuya, where are you?" she called when she reached the bottom.

"_Over here, girl_," she heard the witch say.

After a few minutes of searching, she finally located her old partner.

"My God, Wuya, what happened to you?" she gasped. The woman looked like she'd been torn apart by some wild animal. And considering whose home they were in, that was most likely the case.

"Katnappe," Wuya whispered, her voice hoarse. "I'll make this short. You don't want to be here, and I don't want to be here. If you help me escape, I'll help you escape. I'll even find a way to make sure old dragon breath doesn't find you. What do you say?"

The moment the witch's words registered in her mind, the pain spread down to her torso. She let out a small scream and wrapped her arms around herself. Oh, how she wanted to escape, but – ah!

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice suddenly rang out.

"Jack!" she heard Wuya gasp.

"What do you think you're doing, you old hag?" Jack demanded. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?"

"Jack, please-"

"No way, sister!" he interrupted. "Don't you see how much pain you've caused her? I'm sick of you trying to use us. We're both loyal to Chase now. When you mess with the apprentices, you mess with the master! And I think Chase is tired of you messing with him."

"Good observation, Jack," another familiar voice said smoothly.

"Chase," Wuya whimpered.

"I knew that you would pull something like this, Wuya," the immortal sneered. "But I allowed it, since there were somethings I wanted to find out."

The pain suddenly became too much for Katnappe, and she passed out on the floor.

Chase smirked. He knew that she would be different when she woke up.

"Jack, take her back up to her room," he instructed. "I think Wuya needs to be taught another lesson."

**XxxxxxX**

**A/N: That turned out to be longer than I thought it would, but I'm sure you guys don't mind.**

**Review, please!**


	9. Loyalties and Betrayals

**A/N: Thanks again to those who keep bothering to read this. This chap starts where the last one ended.**

**XxxxxxX**

"What are you going to do to me now?" Wuya quietly demanded. She did her best to appear unnerved.

"Hm...I think that it's about time I corrected a mistake of mine," Chase replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I gave you your body back, I thought that you would be grateful enough to stay loyal to me," he explained. "But I was obviously mistaken in thinking this. All you do is annoy me and take up space. And since you're useless anyway, why should I allow you to keep a physical form?"

The witch's eyes widened in fear. "N-no, Chase, please!" she begged. "I can't go back to being a ghost. It's hell! I promise-"

"Your promises are worth less than dirt," Chase stated flatly. "I will hear no more of them."

Smiling dangerously, he raised his hand, which glowed with dark energy. "Hold still now..."

**XxxxxX**

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was currently sitting by Ashley's bedside. The girl still hadn't woken up, not that he really expected her to. He knew how painful his master's spells could be.

He was currently distracting himself with a Rubix Cube. He already had three sides solved, and was working on the fourth. He was really losing his practice with these things. He used to be able to solve one within ten minutes, and it had already been half an hour.

Out of boredom, he surveyed the room for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was a bit smaller than his. The bed also wasn't as large, nor was the rest of the furniture as high a quality as his. It was surprising, since he thought that girls were always given the nicer things. Or at least they were in his experience. Hm, maybe that was just Chase's way of winning him over faster and making her jealous at the same time.

His eyes trailed over to the jaguar that was lounging on the end of the bed. There was a bored expression on its face, and it was absentmindedly swatting at the sleeve of a shirt that was laying nearby. It obviously had no interest in the girl it was supposed to be serving.

"Long day, huh?" he asked. Part of him wondered why he was talking to a jaguar, but it just wasn't in his nature to be quiet for long periods of time.

The jungle cat turned to him with with a "you _think_?" look on its face.

"Yeah, I'd get tired of putting up with her, too," Jack chuckled.

Its whiskers twitched and its shoulders started to shake, so Jack assumed it was laughing.

Their master chose that moment to walk in. His arms were folded behind his back, and his posture was relaxed, so the young genius assumed that his mood was pleasant enough.

"You may go now, Matlal," Chase said to the jaguar.

It eagerly jumped down from the bed and left the room. The immortal then walked to his unwilling minion's side and gazed at her for a moment.

"She'll most likely be out for the rest of the night," he mused. "This spell can be quite...excruciating."

"Yeah, I guess," Jack murmured, not quite sure how to respond.

It was then silent for a few moments. Jack's eyes hovered on his master. If he didn't know better, he'd say the man looked downright _happy_ about something. What could have caused that?

"Is there something you want to ask me, Jack?" Chase suddenly asked, amusement in his voice.

Jack started. How did his master always _do_ that? "What happened to Wuya?" he blurted out.

"Always straight to the point, aren't you, Jack?" Chase chuckled. "To make a long story short, I turned her back into a ghost."

"What?" his apprentice gasped. "_How_?"

"It's actually very simple," Chase replied. "You recall how we used the Reversing Mirror and the Serpent's Tail to give her a human body? Well, ages ago, I decided to develop magic that would deactivate the effects of Shen Gong Wu. And before you ask, I've never used it before because I never saw the need to. Besides, the spells that I create myself can sometimes be quite draining."

"Oh," Jack simply said. He made himself remain calm on the outside, but he was jumping around with excitement on the inside. His master was just so_ awesome_!

"So why are you just now doing this?" he questioned the older man. "Shouldn't you have done this the first few hundred times she betrayed you?"

"Well, she did have a few uses," his master replied. "Just awhile ago, for example."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Wuya is always far too predictable. Of course I figured that she'd try and get Katnappe to assist her, even after she failed with you," Chase answered with a grin.

"So why did you let her?" Jack demanded. He hated it when conversations took forever to get to the point.

"To see what you two would do," Chase said. "Even though I was sure you learned your lesson from last time, I wanted to make certain. I'm most pleased that you had shown where your loyalties lie. And I must say, I'm glad you've realized that what happens to you reflects on me."

"And what about her?" Jack murmured, trying not to smile at the compliments from his idol.

"I was trying to hurry the spell up a bit," Chase said. "Usually, being offered a chance to betray me sends it into overdrive. If she hasn't succumbed by the time she wakes up, she will in a day or two."

"That's good. I've been getting tired of all her whining," Jack sighed.

"As have I," the immortal agreed. "Hopefully she'll have stopped by the time the next Shen Gong Wu activates."

"Shen Gong Wu?" Jack asked, confused. "I thought you didn't care about those."

"I _don't_," Chase said, sounding a bit annoyed. "But it will serve as a purpose for your first mission. When the next one reveals itself, you and Katnappe will retrieve it, relying only on your martial arts skills and your cunning."

"I bet it will certainly surprise those Xiaolin losers when they see the fighting skills you taught me," Jack laughed.

"Yes, I suppose it will," Chase said with another vicious grin.

**XxxxxX**

For once, Wuya was glad of all the vulgarities that she'd overheard Jack say over the years. It gave her _so _many more insults to call Chase Young.

She was currently muttering all she could think of under her breath as she floated toward her destination.

After Chase had finished with her, he had simply walked off. He didn't leave her with any new instructions, nor did he even glance back. This only added insult to her injury. For what seemed like a long time, she simply stayed in place and screamed out her frustration. It only made it worse when she tried to pick up a rock to throw or ram her head into a wall. She instantly phased through any solid mass.

Honestly, if she wasn't her, she might have cried.

She was brought out of her tantrum by the nearby sound of a bird call. She turned to see a familiar gray, red, and black bird gazing at her.

"Ying-Ying!" she gasped softly. "Why are you here?"

The bird simply jerked its head to the side and flew away. Assuming that it wanted her to follow her, she quickly took off after it. Since Chase didn't tell her to stay, she didn't see any reason to. Besides, she wanted to be nowhere near the man.

And so now she was following Ying-Ying to...somewhere. But really, where else could it be besides Hannibal's hideout? She smiled at the thought of seeing the bean. Perhaps he could help her with some much needed vengeance.

After awhile, they reached a small cave in a forest. The entrance was mostly covered by large rocks, so only something her current size or smaller could enter. As expected, it was dark inside, but that didn't hinder her.

"Hannibal, are you in here?" she called.

"Over here, sweet pea," he replied.

The cave suddenly became brighter, although neither of them needed it to be. He was standing close to her, a grin on his face and his roots on his hips.

"Well, Wuya, I certainly didn't expect this to happen," he stated. "What'd ya do to make Chase so mad?"

"I was _trying_ to get out of that dungeon!" she snapped. "He just left me hanging there for weeks! And it's not like _you _were much help!"

"Calm yourself, darlin'" he said in a fake-soothing voice. "I'm here for ya now. Now, I don't suppose you managed to find out anything good?"

"A few things," she answered begrudgingly. If she wanted his help, she would have to cooperate. "Apparently, Chase is planning to gather all the Heylins and make them his loyal minions."

"Oh, so _that's_ what the boy's up to!" Hannibal exclaimed, actually looking surprised. "Hmm, I kinda wish that I'd thought of that..."

"Never mind that!" she yelled. "Are we just going to let him do this? If he succeeds, he could use them against us!"

"Indeed he can," the bean mused with a glower. "We should definitely do something."

**XxxxxX**

It was a regular afternoon at the Xiaolin temple. The monks had already finished their chores, and were currently taking a short break from training. Their conversation had mainly consisted of video games and Master Fung's feet, so it was surprising when Clay suddenly changed the subject.

"What ever happened to that no good ombre, Jack Spicer?" he wondered. "It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth."

"This is true!" Omi agreed. "He did not even show up for the past three Shen Gong Wu."

"Maybe he finally gave up," Raimundo guessed. "Nobody's heard from him in, like, two months."

"Maybe we should go check his house later," Kimiko said.

"Yes, and if he has truly given up his evil ways, we can convince him to join the side of good!" Omi said with a smile.

"And if he's not there, we can search his house for Wu," she added.

This earned a chuckle from everybody except Omi. Just as he was about to give a lecture on how that wasn't "honorable behavior", Dojo slithered in.

"Break up the sewing circle, kids," he ordered. "A new Wu has just revealed itself. We have to hurry before anyone else gets to it."

"Oh, calm down, small green dude," Raimundo said. "We haven't had any real competition for months."

"Well, you never know," Dojo huffed. "Let's go!"

And so they sped off toward the Wu, never suspecting what would happen when they got there.

**XxxxxX**

**A/N: Seriously, guys, if you liked this, pretty please leave a review! I have to study a lot for my classes, so it really does take time out of my busy schedule to keep working on this. Some feedback really helps keep me going. So, I'm going to need at least 4 before I update again. That's reasonable, isn't it?**


	10. The Whistle Of Yung

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, etc. They're like crack to me. :)**

**XxxxxX**

Jack and his fellow apprentice were having a practice battle when their master walked into the training room. After shooting them a _look_, they stopped and bowed to him.

The action made him smile. Just a few months ago, he never thought he'd see the day when he would have his inferiors – especially these two – showing such respect to him.

"I trust you two are well this morning?" he asked casually.

"Yes, Master," they replied in unison.

They then turned together with raised eyebrows.

"That was just _weird_," Katnappe stated.

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

"_Anyway_," Chase said, regaining their attention "I have decided that it is time to send you both on your first mission."

"It's about time a new Wu activated," Jack scoffed. "It used to seemed like one would reveal itself a week."

"I suppose to you, it would," Chase grumbled. Despite his best efforts, it was still obvious that Jack was still greedy for those trinkets. He would have to remedy that later.

"Wait, what's going on?" Katnappe asked, obviously confused. "A mission? New Wu? What?"

"A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself," Chase explained. "It's called the Whistle of Yung."

He conjured up an image of it. It looked like an ivory Chinese dragon whistle. The eye of the dragon was made out of a ruby.

"It has the power to summon dragons," he continued. "As you might imagine, this would be most useful to me."

"So we better make sure we get it, huh?" Jack asked teasingly. On the inside, though, he was afraid. What would their do master do if they lost something he wanted?

"Perhaps we'll do a better job if you give us some...incentive," Katnappe suddenly suggested with a sly smile.

Chase narrowed his eyes at her. The spell had mostly taken hold of her, but every once in awhile she would get the nerve to talk back to him.

"What do you mean?" he growled.

She pretended to think for a moment. "How about if we get the Wu...you have to buy me and Jack some ice cream?"

"What?" he scoffed. "Why something so ridiculous?"

"I just feel like it," she said with a shrug. Honestly, she just wanted to see if he would.

"Hmph, fine," he replied. "But if you don't obtain it, you both have to work twice as much for the next week."

Jack looked like he was about to protest, but she silenced him with a look.

"It's a deal," she said. "So, where is this Wu at?"

"It's located in the Carpathian Mountains," the immortal answered. "And I do suggest that you hurry along. The monks are almost there."

"What? How are we supposed to get it if they're already so close to it?" Jack demanded.

Chase smirked and snapped his fingers. A tiger, carrying something golden in its mouth, immediately came to his side and handed him the object. He held it up, revealing it to be the Golden Tiger Claws.

"I believe this should be sufficient transportation," he said. "It's a good thing you had them on your person when you came here, Katnappe."

"I forgot all about those!" she gasped. "But wait, what happened to my other stuff?"

"Don't worry about that!" he snapped. He tossed the Claws to Jack. "Now, go. And remember, I _will_ be watching."

"Sure thing, Master," Jack answered. He took hold of his companion's arm before declaring the Wu's name and jumping through the portal that opened.

**XxxxxX**

"Hold on, kids, we're almost there!" Dojo announced.

"My, my what a pretty sight," Clay said, observing the large, tree-covered mountains beneath them.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice Clay, but we need to focus!" Raimundo demanded. Dojo had given him a serious tongue lashing on the flight over, so he figured he should at least sound serious.

Dojo landed on a relatively flat piece of rock. He waited for the monks to climb off his back before returning to normal size. He then started to slither forward.

"Hmm, it should be somewhere right around here," he announced.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Kimiko suddenly asked, pointing forward.

They all looked ahead to see a few familiar figures.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi. "And Katnappe!"

To their surprise, Jack didn't greet them in his loud and annoying matter. He looked at them with an expressionless face.

"Monks," he simply said.

"Jack Spicer, why are you here after such a long absence?" Omi asked. "And why is Katnappe with you?"

"Yeah, we were hoping that you guys just dropped off the face of the planet," Raimundo said, only half-joking.

"Hey, there it is!" Dojo suddenly announced. He pointed at the top of a nearby tree, where a small white object was barely visible.

Immediately, Jack and Katnappe leapt onto the tree and began to climb it. Only Omi followed them. The rest of the dragons-in-training were frozen on the ground.

"Where did Jack learn to jump like that?" Kimiko asked. "Katnappe, I could understand..."

"We can wonder about that later," Clay declared. "Right now, we have to stop them!"

He quickly followed the other three up the tree. Thankfully for the side of good, Clay and Omi knew a few tricks that got them up the tree faster. And so it happened that they all touched the Whistle of Yung at the same time.

"Omi and Clay, I challenge you to a tag team Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack cried. "You two against me and Katnappe. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Jack Spicer!" Omi replied. "We will wager the Eye of Dashi! And you?"

"We wager the Golden Tiger Claws!" Katnappe answered.

"The name of the game is 'Capture the Flag'" Jack declared. He pointed to a small red flag a little whiles away. He had set it there a few moments ago, anticipating a showdown. "First one to get the flag wins!"

"Sounds good to me," Clay said.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" they all yelled.

The ground and trees around them morphed into a giant maze. The flag was attached to a tree on the other end.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they cried in unison.

Jack and Katnappe climbed onto the top of the maze walls and began to hop across them. Their opposition quickly followed.

"What, no Jackbots?" Omi observed. "This is most odd."

"I'll say," Clay added.

They both quickly made their way to the flag. Jack turned to Omi and Katnappe turned to Clay.

"So, Clay, you gonna hit a girl?" Katnappe asked coyly.

"Aw, shucks," he groaned. "I can't fight a lady. But, I _can_ grab y-"

Before he could finish, she jumped into the air and dealt a powerful kick to his head. He instantly fell over, knocked out cold.

"Clay!" Omi gasped and turned to his friend.

"You may want to look forward, Omi," Jack taunted.

"Jack Spicer, you seem to have changed greatly," Omi stated. "Have you decided to change your evil ways? Are you perhaps just doing this for fun?"

Jack was going to say something sarcastic, but the kid looked so hopeful that he just couldn't. Instead, he decided to try something.

"Sure, Omi," he said with a smile. "I've realized that evil was never the right path for me. In fact, I think I want to try at being a monk again. That is, if you guys will let me."

"Really?" Omi asked with a grin.

"No," Jack replied. He then dealt a punch to the small warrior's stomach, causing him to fall over. The young genius then quickly climbed the tree and grabbed the flag. The mountains changed back to normal, and Jack now held all three Shen Gong Wu.

"Come on, Ashley, let's leave these losers," he said. He activated the Golden Tiger Claws, and they both left.

"What the heck just happened?" Raimundo asked.

"You can say that again," Kimiko said, looking stunned.

**XxxxxxX**

"I must say, you two did an excellent job," Chase said as he observed the whistle. "You were both quick and efficient. You also had the element of surprise. The monks never saw this coming."

"They did look pretty surprised," Jack mused with a smirk. He was pleased with himself. He managed to humiliate the monks and win a showdown, and all without the help of his machines.

"So, since we won, don't you owe us something, Master?" Katnappe asked in a fake-innocent voice.

Chase groaned internally. He was hoping that she would have forgotten about their little deal.

"Fine," he said. "I am a man of my word. I'll take you to get ice cream. But only after dinner. I don't want you to ruin your appetites."

"Gee, alright, _Dad_," she replied sarcastically.

At the same time Jack yelled "Awesome! I want chocolate banana!"

This time, Chase groaned aloud and facepalmed. Even if they were loyal, they could still be such a headache.

**XxxxxxX**

**A/N: Thanks to Raverlynn for helping me come up with the Shen Gong Wu and for the ice cream idea.**

**I'm sorry if the showdown wasn't great, but I'm no good at fight scenes.**

**Btw, Chase ate Katnappe's candy and pawned off her games. Mainly for giggles.**

**Okay, give me at least five reviews before I update again. And don't just fave/follow and run. You know who you are... **


	11. Extra: The Ice Cream Trip

**A/N: Here's a little something extra for Valentine's day. :) Even though it's a day early...**

**XxxxxX**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Chase grumbled.

They were currently standing outside the Ice-cream Gallery, a popular ice cream shop in Hong Kong. Chase had told his apprentices that they could pick wherever they wanted to go, so of _course_ they had to choose one of the priciest places in the country.

Not that he was really complaining. At least this meant that they had good taste. Well, Katnappe did. Jack didn't care where they went, so long as they had his preferred flavor.

"Hey, a deal's a deal," Katnappe trilled. "Let's go in before it gets too crowded."

"That won't be a problem," he murmured in response.

He had used a bit of magic to make some of the other potential patrons leave. He never was one for crowded places. With a sigh, he placed on hand on each of his students' shoulders and guided them inside.

The inside of the place was large in size in order to accommodate its many customers, but otherwise it looked like an ordinary ice cream shop. A friendly looking waitress quickly came up to them.

"Welcome!" she greeted cheerily. "A party of three, is it? May I show you to some seats?"

"Yes, that would nice," Chase answered with a small glare. He didn't _like_ cheery.

"U-uh, yes, please follow me," she stuttered. That man's glare sent seven different kinds of chills down her spine.

After the strange group was seated in a booth by the window, she quickly handed them some menus and scurried off. She did _not_ want to wait on those people.

The two teenagers eagerly looked over the menus. Katnappe was happy over the wide and interesting selection, while Jack made sure they had what he wanted(which they did). Their master, on the other hand, looked at the menu without much interest. Even though he liked sweets, he'd already tried just about everything they offered. And even if he hadn't, he didn't want to be here with his two bothersome apprentices.

"Hey...do you ever get the feeling that someone's staring at you?" Jack suddenly asked.

After discreetly looking around, they noticed that there were indeed several people giving them odd glances.

"What's their problem?" he asked.

"Well, we don't really blend in," the blond girl mused. "I'm just naturally beautiful, so of course they'd look at me. Jack, you would stand out anywhere with your skin and eyes. And even though Master is Chinese, he _does_ have abnormally long hair. Thank goodness he didn't wear his armor here."

Indeed, the immortal traded his usual attire for a simple, but well-made black suit.

"They probably think we're dating or something," Jack chuckled.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked with a grin. "Then what's Master here for?"

"He's your dad, who decided to chaperon," the young genius joked. 'he doesn't trust me with his baby girl."

"My _dad_? Are you sure he looks old enough?" she giggled.

"Okay, your older brother," he compromised.

"If you two are _done_," Chase finally cut in "that serving girl should be back at any moment. I suggest you decide what you want."

After offering their master sheepish smiles, they turned back to their menus.

"Hey, they have red bean flavor," Jack observed. "Maybe they killed Hannibal and made him into ice cream."

"I'd hope not," Chase said with a small grin. "Whoever ordered him would surely have stomach pains soon after ingesting that filth."

Jack snickered and went back to reading. "They have _lobster_ flavor?" he asked in surprise. "Sounds like your kind of thing, Ashley. Ooh, and they have salmon, too."

She wrinkled her nose at the suggestion. "I like ice cream, and I like seafood, but I certainly don't like them _together_."

Chase considered mentioning that they were actually quite tasty, but thought better of it. All it would do would gain him incredulous looks, and he just wasn't in the mood to deal with any more stupidity than he had to.

A new waitress finally approached them with a forced smile. She had been on her break, but her coworker had apparently been scared off by this group. Particularly the man. ("Whatever you do, don't look into his eyes!" the girl had cried.)

"So, what can I get for you this evening?" she asked. She had her pen held just above her notepad, eager to hurry and write down their orders.

"I'll have the chocolate banana," Jack immediately said. His companions wanted to groan at his predictability.

"I'll have the green tea," Chase said with authority. It wasn't like him to simply request something.

"And I'll take the pistachio," Katnappe ordered.

The waitress quickly left after gathering their menus. Those people gave off a really strange vibe.

"So...I think people are still looking at us," Jack said after a few moments of silence.

"Insolent fools," Chase growled. "They'll know their place soon enough."

"I hate being stared at like a freak," Jack sighed. "I only like being stared at if I just did something awesome. Or evil. Or awesomely evil."

"Don't worry, Spicer," the immortal said. "In due time, people will tremble at your very name. But only if you learn how to be a proper villain. You've been slacking a bit in your etiquette, lately."

Before Jack could respond, the waitress came back with their orders. Katnappe smiled and thanked her, which caused Chase to frown. He was trying to teach them to be civil, but not _nice_.

They ate in silence for a while. The cold treats were very tasty, which caused the teens to smile happily. Even their master allowed the frown to disappear from his face. Unfortunately, the peace was soon interrupted.

A young woman casually walked up to their table. She was very attractive, with a slender, yet curvy body. She had long, curly black hair, and was dressed in a red mini skirt and tank top.

"Hey, handsome," she said to Chase in way of greeting. "I saw you from the other side of the room, and I couldn't help but wonder what you were doing with these losers."

Jack was going to voice his indignation at that comment, but Ashley nudged him with her elbow. She wanted to see where this was going.

"Whether or not they are 'losers', it is none of your business as to what we are doing," Chase responded, sounding hostile. "Be gone."

"Oh, don't be like that!" she giggled. She then sat down next to the immortal and latched onto his arm. "Ooh, you have some muscles on you, boy! My name is Jieshu, by the way."

"I care not," he growled. "You have three seconds to release me."

Just then, another person walked up to them. It was a young man, who appeared very angry. He had a buzz cut, and his sleeveless shirt showed off his muscles and tattoos.

"Hey, what do you think you're doin' with my girl?" he yelled at Chase.

Jieshu jumped up and latched onto her boyfriend. "Oh, Baichi!" she cried dramatically. "I was just walking by when he grabbed me and pulled me next to him! I was afraid for my life!"

"Alright, asshole," Baichi said to the obviously agitated Tai Chi master "nobody touches my girl! Prepare for the beating of a lifetime! Get up so we can fight!"

"Oh, snap," the apprentices gasped in unison.

"That's it, I've had it!" Chase finally snapped.

Getting to his feet, he dealt his challenger a powerful punch to the face. Baichi immediately fell to the floor, losing consciousness in the process. His nose was broken, and he was missing a good portion of his teeth. Jieshu screamed at the sight and ran into the arms of a nearby sailor.

Chase huffed and stormed out of the shop, with his apprentices quickly following. As soon as they were outside, he teleported them back to his palace.

"We will _never_ do anything like this again" he growled. "And I don't wish to hear from either of you for the rest of the night!"

He then stormed off to do some meditating. He feared he would break something valuable if he didn't.

The teens turned to each other and burst out laughing.

**XxxxxX**

**A/N: I hope you guys aren't mad that this wasn't an actual chapter, but I really wanted to write this. Don't worry, the real chap. should be finished by tomorrow. **

**The events of this chapter probably won't be mentioned again, so feel free to disregard them.**

**Also, Chase in a suit... *drools***

**Thanks as always to Raverlynn for beta-ing. Be sure to check out her fic "Letters to Loki". I keep trolling her there. :)p**


	12. Spies and Plots

**A/N: Sorry that this took longer than I promised, but some stuff came up.**

**XxxxxX**

With the way everyone involved in the Xiaolin-Heylin conflict constantly spied on each other, it was hard to tell who knew about what. But Hannibal Bean liked to think that he stayed on top.

After some extensive searching, he found a spell that would make Ying-Ying virtually undetectable. The only way someone could find her was if they were looking for the bird. But if they never knew she there, why would they look?

"It's getting harder to stay a step ahead of Chase," Wuya had told him. "He has his own spies everywhere. And he can always use that orb of his to find anybody or anything. If you keep sending your bird to his place, he's eventually going to catch on."

Although the witch sometimes grated on his nerves, he had to admit she had her uses. Having her here meant that she wasn't in cohorts with Chase, for one. And she always had good information to share.

Apparently, Chase was doing a mighty fine job of making his new minions loyal to him. And according to the witch, he was actually a bit protective of them. When the bean got the time, he would have to investigate that. But he had other things to do at the moment.

He had also found a way to see what Ying-Ying was currently seeing. This way, he wouldn't have to wait for her to return before he knew what was going on. He closed his eyes and focused. Using his mental link to the bird, projected himself into her mind.

Now, it was time to look in on his good friend Chase.

**XxxxxxX**

Chase was busy doing some spying of his own. After some careful observation and consideration, he had decided who would be next to join his ranks.

He had decided it would be best to add Tubbimura. The man already had some fighting skills under his belt, so it would hopefully be easy to teach him new fighting moves. He had also shown that he could be cunning, which was good.

The only bad things were that the ninja could become cocky and uncooperative. He had certainly proven that many times, as evidenced with his partnerships with Spicer. But that shouldn't be too hard to fix. Tubbimura was eager to join the Heylin, after all. Once he tasted the power that Chase could offer, he would surely swear his loyalty to the immortal.

He smirked and leaned forward in his chair. He looked at his target's current location. Surprisingly, Tubbimua was in what appeared to be a dojo, practicing with his sword. Chase groaned when he saw the small dog in the corner. He would have to make quick work of getting rid of that thing. For one, he hated dogs. Secondly, it would be foolish for any of his minions to become attached to a mere animal(his warriors, of course, didn't count).

With a snap of his gloved fingers, he summoned a tiger to his side.

"Go and fetch my apprentices," he simply ordered.

As the tiger left to do so, he leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together. It had only been a few months, but he has happy with the progress he'd made so far. If things kept going this way, the world would be his in a matter of years. Of course, he knew that he would have to give his minions something in return to keep them in line. Perhaps he could give them each some small country to "rule" over. Well, it was more like he would tell them what to do and they would carry out his laws. But at least that way that had the allusion of power.

His two students soon arrived in his throne room. They made their way over to him and bowed.

"You wanted to see us, Master?" Jack asked.

"Yes," the immortal answered. "I've decided to add another to our group..."

**XxxxxX**

Hannibal chuckled darkly as he listened to Chase's plan. Tubbimura was next, huh? Maybe it was time for him to make his move.

"Wuya!" he called. "C'mere fer a moment! I got something mighty interesting to tell ya."

The ghost reluctantly floated over to him. She had been watching a show about building cars that she liked. Hey, when you lived with Jack Spicer, you picked up strange habits. And who knew that Hannibal had a television in the cave?

"What is it?" she asked grumpily.

"I found out who Chase's next target is," he answered smugly.

"You did? Who?" she asked excitedly, her mood instantly changing at the news.

"Tubbimura," the bean answered.

"Tubbimura?" the witch echoed. "He actually isn't half bad. Who knows what might happen if Chase gets hold of him!"

"Well...maybe we should try and stop him," Hannibal drawled.

"What do you mean?" Wuya asked.

"If we can get to Tubbimura before Chase does, then Chase won't be able to get the man to join him," he said slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

"That's a great idea!" Wuya cackled. Then again, anything that promised to annoy Chase sounded good to her at the moment.

"And just in case, maybe we should bring in some reinforcements," Hannibal added.

"Reinforcements? Like who?" the ghost asked.

"I think it's about time someone let the monks in on Chase's little project," he answered, a devious smile on his face.

"Are you suggesting we turn to those little brats for help?" Wuya screeched. "They probably won't even believe us!"

"Now, now, don't you fret," he soothed. "I've got a plan..."

**XxxxxxX**

The Xiaolin Dragons-in-training were busy in the courtyard. They were doing an exercise that required them to jump around on a bed of spikes. Every other spike had a flat point, which they were supposed to land on. Since the points were so small, it was a bit difficult.

"This is more difficult than tryin' to wrestle a snake in a barrel," Clay panted.

"I'm just going to pretend that made sense," Raimundo replied as he tried to keep his balance. Master Fung said if they fell down, they would have to do this exercise for an extra twenty minutes.

"Do not worry, my friends," Omi said, sounding annoyingly cheerful. "This is a good way to learn both agility and balance."

"Are you working hard, young monks?" a voice suddenly asked.

In surprise, Clay fell to the side, creating a domino effect that knocked all of his friends to the ground. They all groaned loudly as they sat up.

"Let's all agree to _not_ tell Master Fung about that," Kimiko said as she rubbed her head.

Omi looked up to observe their visitor. "Master Monk Guan!" he exclaimed.

They all turned to their fellow monk. It had been a few months since they'd last seen him. But he still looked the same as ever with his orange robes and bald head.

"Greetings to you all," he said warmly. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nah, it's cool," Raimundo replied. He was going to take this unexpected visit as an excuse to stop training.

"Master Monk Guan, may I ask what brings you here?" Omi asked politely.

"I'm afraid I have discovered something quite troubling," Guan answered. "Chase Young has made a new plan for world domination."

"Oh, no!" Kimiko gasped. "What is it?"

"He has decided to bring together all the Heylin and take over the world with their combined forces," the tall man answered gravely.

"Oh, so _that's_ why Jack and Katnappe were working together!" she realized. "But what about the others?"

"To my knowledge, it is only those two, so far," Guan said. "But I know that soon, Chase shall go after Tubbimura."

"Then what in tarnation are we waiting for?" Clay asked. "We need to get to him before Chase does!"

"I have other urgent duties to attend to," the older monk said. "But I'm certain that you four will be able to handle this."

"Of course! We will not let you down!" Omi replied proudly.

"Alright, let's go find Dojo!" Raimundo ordered. "Let's go, guys!"

They all quickly ran off to find the temple dragon. As they ran, "Guan" smirked and pulled something out of his robes.

"Moby Morpher!" he cried.

The tall, muscular man changed into the form of a small, red bean.

"That was certainly easy," he mused. "Now, let's go see how Wuya's doing."

**XxxxxX**

**A/N: Are you in suspense? I hope so!**


	13. Group Fight

**A/N: I stayed up to almost two in the morning a few nights ago writing a paper for English. Needless to say, it sucked. I decided to hurry up with this chapter in order to remind myself that writing can be fun.**

**XxxxxxX**

Wuya sighed in relief as she approached Tubbimura's house. As far as she could tell, neither Chase nor the monks had arrived yet. She was honestly surprised by this. It wasn't like Chase to delay in his plans. Perhaps he was beginning to get cocky. Oh, wait, he was always cocky. _Careless_, is what she meant.

Hannibal had dropped her off about a mile away from the ninja's dwelling. They had agreed that he would wait twenty minutes before going to the monks. This way, she had a bit of a head start. She still wondered why he was going to them at all. Oh, well. Knowing Hannibal, he had some sort of plan in store.

She phased through the wall and entered the small house. It wouldn't be too hard to locate her former cohort in evil. And judging by the smell of sweat and dog biscuits, he was most likely in the next room.

He didn't notice her when she first entered the room. He was busy practicing some rather difficult looking moves with his sword. She quietly observed him for a few minutes. It was actually impressive how hard the fat man was focusing. Hm, if something like this impressed her, she had definitely spent too much time with Jack.

It was funny when he finally noticed her. He had turned on his heel to practice a downward swing, and he spotted her out of the corner of his eye. He shrieked in surprise and fell to the ground.

He quickly scrambled back to his feet. "Wuya!" he gasped. "Why are you here? And why are you a ghost again?"

"Long story," she answered dryly. "But believe it or not, I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" he echoed. "With what? Wait a minute, you are not here working with Jack Spicer, are you? If so, I want no part of whatever scheme he's hatching!"

"I'm not here with Jack, you fool!" she snapped. "I'm here to warn you about Chase Young."

"Why would I need to be warned about Chase Young? We haven't even spoken to each other in months!" he exclaimed.

"To put it simply, Chase wants to turn you into his mindless slave," she stated. Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but, hey, whatever worked. "If you don't want this to happen, I can help."

"And what's in it for you?" he asked. He knew from experience that the witch never did anything from the kindness of her heart.

"I'm trying to do everything I can to thwart Chase at the moment," she explained. "So, do you want my help or not?"

He thought for a moment. This whole situation was very confusing. Why was Wuya a ghost? Why did Chase wanted him as a slave? This was all so _sudden_. But he knew the witch would want an answer soon.

"Um...yes. I want your help?" he half said and half asked.

"Good," she replied. She raised her tentacle like arms to the man's face. Hannibal had managed to give her a small amount of power back. It was just enough to perform a certain spell. "I'm going to put a few blocks in your mind. They're virtually undetectable, so you should be safe from whatever magic Chase tries to put in your head."

He seized up as he felt an odd sensation move through his skull. It was a weird mixture of pain and itching. He was glad that it only lasted a few moments.

"I can't guarantee that this will keep you completely safe, but at least you won't be a complete drone," Wuya said.

She laughed to herself on the inside. Although she did put up a mind block, she added a little something extra. It was a bit like what chase had done to Katnappe. When the time came, all she had to do was suggest the idea of betraying Chase, and the thought would soon consume Tubbimura's mind. mind

Suddenly, a chill swept through the room. The ghost shuddered a she sensed a familiar presence approaching.

"You never saw me!" she said to the ninja before flying out of the room.

Before he had a chance to question what her problem was, a familiar figure stalked into the room. Tubbimura's eyes widened as he gazed at the Chinese immortal. He wasn't surprised to see the tigers flanking the man's sides, but he _was_ surprised to see both Jack Spicer and Katnappe with him.

"Hey, Tubbimura!" Jack greeted. "Long time, no see!"

"Indeed, Jack," he responded. "May I ask what brings you all to my home?" Though he tried to sound indifferent, he was on guard. What was going to happen? Well, Jack certainly didn't seem too mindless. At least, no more than usual.

"I have a proposition for you, Tubbimura," Chase said with a grin. "I have decided to bring all the evildoers in the world to my side. If you come willingly, you will be able to join the Heylin and I will teach you _true_ evil, along with my other two apprentices here." He gestured to the two teens by his side. "But if you put up resistance, I will have no choice but to use force. And Ashley can tell all about how unpleasant that can be. But know that either way, you have no choice. So, what will it be?"

Well, that sounded a _lot_ better than what Wuya had described. He had been trying to rise in the Heylin ranks for years! But stil...

"How do I know I can trust you?" Tubbimura demanded. "The last time I was around you, you shot me out of a catapult!"

"I may be evil, but I am a man of honor," Chase replied. "I promise you that if you come to my side now, I will not cause you unnecessary harm."

Before he could reply, they were interrupted by a loud crash. The monks had just kicked in the wall behind him and were in their fighting stances.

"What's going on now?" he cried. "I don't even have any Shen Gong Wu!"

"We are not here for any Wu, Tubbimura!" Omi declared. "We are here to stop you from joining the side of Chase Young!"

"Hey, this isn't any of your business!" Jack protested.

His master held up a hand to silence his apprentices. "So, you lot have figured out my plan, have you? I suppose I should ask how, but I think I already know. It doesn't matter anyway. There's nothing you can do to stop me. So why don't you brats run along and play with your Wu?"

"That is where you are wrong!" Omi cried.

"Chase, we challenge you to a showdown!" Raimundo said. "If we win, you leave Tubbimura alone!"

"Oh, so you _do_ know how to fight without Shen Gong Wu!" Chase snickered. "Alright, I'll accept your challenge. Me against Omi, Jack against Raimundo, Katnappe against Kimiko, and...Clay can fight a few of my warriors."

"Should I take that as an insult?" Clay demanded with a scowl.

"Take it however you will," Chase replied. "But what happens if I win?"

"Then we won't stop you from taking Tubbimura, _duh_," the Brazilian teen replied.

Tubbimura felt a bit insulted that nobody was asking his opinion, but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

"We each will fight our opponents until someone drops," Raimundo declared. "If someone from the opposite team has already won their battle, then those two will fight. The last one standing wins."

They all moved outside to ensure that they would have plenty of fighting space. They each faced their opponents and got into their fighting positions. Tubbimura grabbed a bag of chips to snack on while he watched.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they cried in unison.

Omi and Chase wasted no time in starting their fight. Chase wasn't so much fighting as blocking and dodging the small monk's moves, muck to said monk's chagrin. It always amused the man when Omi used the moves he taught him. It would be good to use against the little one at some point in the future. But for now, he could just have some fun.

Clay quickly jumped from side to side as two tigers lunged at him..

Thinking fast, he pulled a green and black striped rope out of his pocket.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" he called.

He used the rope to swing into a nearby tree. The tigers quickly followed him.

Kimiko was both surprised and irritated to see how easily Katnappe was keeping up with her. Chase must have been training her around the clock. She gasped as the blond girl managed to land a kick in her stomach. Okay, it was time to take this up a notch. She did a backwards flip into the air.

"Judolette Flip-Fire!" she declared.

Katnappe cried out as she saw the flames shooting towards her. She quickly pressed herself into the ground to dodge them. Kimiko took this as an opportunity to kick the side of her adversary's head, knocking her out cold.

Although Jack had become a significantly better fighter, he was still no match for Raimundo. The Shoku warrior already knew all the moves and strategies he did, if not more. But since Ashley had already lost, he knew he couldn't let his master down(even though the immortal could easily handle all of the monks on his own).

"I never thought I'd see the day when you could actually keep up with me in battle, Spicer," Raimundo panted.

"Don't let that new belt of yours go to your head," Jack replied.

Thinking fast, he faked a move to his left. When his opponent turned in that direction, Jack aimed a punch at his head. Unfortunately for him, Raimundo had predicted this. He grabbed jack's wrist and flung the young genius to the ground. He then stepped on Jack's neck to ensure he wouldn't get up.

Seeing this, Chase decided it was time to end this fight. He punched Omi hard in the chest, sending the young mock flying into a nearby tree. His warriors had already defeated Clay, so they came back to his side.

"You both take on the Fire Dragon," he ordered. "I shall fight the Wind Dragon."

He had to admit, Pedrosa was taking his duties as leader seriously. He had gained quite a bit of skill since they had last fought. But it still wasn't good enough to defeat him.

He quickly dealt the teen the same treatment he had given Omi. Looking to the side, he saw that his warriors had defeated Kimiko. He smirked when he noticed all the scratch marks on her face.

"It appears we have won," he observed.

With a snap of his fingers, he transported himself and his minions(including Tubbimura) back to his citadel, leaving behind the defeated monks.

**XxxxxX**

From a hill above them, Wuya and Hannibal observed the action.

"This is good. Everything went according to plan," Hannibal said.

"What? Did you plan for the monks to lose?" Wuya asked.

"I never thought they would win. I just wanted to see how they would do against Chase and his new minions," Hannibal explained. "And since you put that spell on Tubbimura, we can get some real inside work done."

"Indeed we can," Wuya agreed.

**XxxxxX**

**A/N: I think I'm getting better at fight scenes. Yay!**

**Have you guys been on xiaolinpedia lately? According to it, Xiaolin Chronicles should premiere Sunday. We'll have to wait and see if that's true or not...**

**Also, me and Raverlynn have been brainstorming ideas for this story. Prepare yourselves, because it's going to get EPIC!**


	14. Scope Of Shu

**A/N: Thanks again, guys, for all the support so far.**

**XxxxxX**

Tubbimura had to say, it really wasn't all that bad living with Chase Young.

He had always admired the beauty of the man's palace(well, the inside of it, anyway). And the room he had been given was also quite nice. The lion he had been assigned to him as a servant was another lovely touch. It didn't seem to care much for him, but, oh, well. Katnappe had said that her jaguar didn't like her, either. Although Jack's tigers seemed to like the boy well enough...

A soon as Chase had brought him here a week ago, he had the ninja sign a contract. He wasn't surprised to see Jack and Katnappe's names already scrawled at the bottom of it. He felt proud of himself as he added his name. He was finally moving up in the Heylin ranks!

That happiness was short lived, however. Soon after, he had asked if he could bring Muffin Face to his new home, only to receive a negative response. His new master said that he didn't need to be attached so something as silly as a chihuahua. And since the contract said that Chase's orders were absolute, he couldn't go against the immortal. Not that would have dared to, anyway. That would just be a death wish.

He felt both sad and guilty, even though he made sure not to show it. But he made sure to leave his housekeeper a note asking her to please take the dog in.

There were, of course, more negative aspects to this. For one, Chase worked him harder than he ever had in his life. It was constant martial arts training and learning new sword skills from the time he awoke to the time he went to bed. What was even worse, the immortal had decided to put him on a diet. He now mainly ate fruits, vegetables, rice, and eggs. He would occasionally get meat to help give him protein and iron. But, sweet Dashi's ghost - he heard the monks say that once – did he miss sweets! It didn't help that Chase had at least two platters full of cupcakes at both breakfast and lunch.

Another problem was the tension between him and his fellow minions. They had tried to get along, but they all couldn't help but remember the injustices done to them in the past. Especially Jack. And he let the ninja know it whenever he thought his master wasn't around.

(Un)Fortunately, Chase suspected that there might be animosity between them, which was how he winded up in his current predicament. Chase decided that if they were ever going to work together , they needed to do some "team bonding". Which was why they were all seated at a table in the library, trying to avoid contact.

They were beginning to suspect that their master just wanted a few moments of silence.

Eventually, Jack broke the silence by rambling on about some new invention he had in mind. Ugh, even if he didn't have a past with these kids, he still wouldn't like them. They were just so _annoying_!

"- and its gonna have rockets on both the sides and bottom! You know, for an easy getaway. And it'll also be made of titanium, and I was thinking of installing a mini time machine, so I can wreak havoc in the past-"

This was _so_ not helping the headache he was developing. Actually, he had been getting headaches for the past few days. It was a good thing that that one tiger was so good at healing. Perhaps he should sneak her some bacon or something the next time he saw her.

Thankfully, a lion chose that moment to stroll in the room. It jerked its head to the side, implying that they were to follow it. They eagerly stood up – Jack almost tripped over his chair in the process – and left the table. Jack was happy he was being sent for, but his companions were just grateful that the redhead had finally shut up.

They followed the lion to the inner sanctum of the citadel. Chase was there, standing by a fountain. His hands were folded behind his back and his face held his signature smirk.

"I'm glad you're all here," he greeted. "You have another mission. A new Shen Gong Wu has just activated."

"What is it this time?" Katnappe asked.

"It's called the Scope of Shu," he explained. "It has the power to reveal nearby hidden objects. Even ones you weren't looking for."

"Sounds nifty," Jack chimed. "Could be useful if you were trying to find buried treasure or something."

"I suppose," Chase responded. "The Wu is located in the Antarctic, so I suggest you all dress warmly."

"So we're going to go dig around in the snow? Awesome," Katnappe sniffed.

"Enough of that," their master warned. "Now, I hope that you are all able to put the past behind you and work as a team. I will most displeased if you slip up because of some petty argument."

"Yes, Master," they replied.

"I will be especially watching you, Tubbimura," Chase told the ninja. "I have yet to see your skills in action. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, of course, Master," he replied with a bow.

"Good," Chase said. "Now, all of you go and prepare. We leave in twenty minutes."

**XxxxxxX**

The monks hated it when they had to go Wu hunting in extremely cold temperatures. They always had to wear heavier clothing, which slowed them down in combat. Except for Kimiko, for she could always use her element to warm herself up.

"It's colder out here than my Granny's left elbow," Clay shuddered.

"TMI, Clay, TMI," Raimundo groaned.

"Me must focus, my friends," Omi declared. "With the increase in Heylin forces, we must double our guard!"

"Omi's right," Kimiko agreed. "We can't afford to lose any more Wu."

"Let's see, it's a big golden telescope that probably buried in the ice and/or snow," Raimundo sarcastically contemplated. "How hard could it be to find?"

"I think it's already been found, kids!" Dojo exclaimed.

They all looked down to see some familiar figures. Jack, Katnappe, and Tubbimura were busy digging through a large mound of snow. They had no doubt that Chase some watching from somewhere nearby.

"The Wu is in the snow there! I can sense it," the dragon said.

He then quickly flew down to where the villains were. The monks all jumped off his back and faced their adversaries. By then, they had just deep enough to uncover the head of a telescope. Raimundo quickly sprung forward and touched it at the same time Tubbimura did.

"Tubbimura, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" the monk cried. "I wager the Ying Yo-Yo!"

"And I shall wager the Golden Tiger Claws!" Tubbimura said as he pulled the Wu out of his robes.

"The name of the game is Kung Fu Snowball Fight," Raimundo declared. "The one who's able to keep up the best is the winner. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The ground around them changed into two twenty foot tall platforms. The opponents each stood on one and faced each other. They both had a large pile of snow on either side of them.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" the cried in unison.

They both quickly reached over to the snow mounds and began making snowballs. After Raimundo decided he had a reasonable sized pile, he decided to start.

"Bird Buying Seeds!" he declared as he jumped into the air, spun in a circle, and hurled the snowball.

Tubbimura easily dodged it. A part of him wished the Wind Dragon would have challenged him to another Shen Yi Bu dare so he could have an even sweeter revenge. But this simple challenge would suffice.

"Cow Drinking Milkshake!" the ninja declared as he tossed a ball into the air and kicked it.

They went back and forth like this. Some of the balls hit, and others were easily dodged.

"Frog Filing Taxes!"

"Kite Avoiding Police!"

"Pear Patching Quilt!"

"Dolphin Flipping Pancakes!"

"Rake Teaching Math!"

"Toothbrush Salsa Dancing!"

"Volcano Baking Cake!"

"Doll Climbing Tree!"

"Ladybug Changing Shirt!" Raimundo cried. Putting as much strength into his arm as he could, he threw a snowball right into Tubbimura's face. This caused the obese man to stagger a bit, but he quickly regained composure. He knew that if he hesitated too long, he would lose the match.

"Scarecrow Sawing Wood!" he declared. He threw his snowball at a curve, making it look like it was going for Raimundo's head. Instead, it hit him in the stomach. Caught off guard, the monk tripped and fell off his platform.

The landscape turned back to normal, with Tubbimura now holding all three Wu.

Raimundo sank to his knees in defeat. "I-I can't believe we lost _again_," he moaned.

Chase chose this moment to appear on the scene."Very well done, Tubbimura," complimented. "I'm glad to see that you've been taking your training seriously."

Tubbimura bowed to the immortal. "It is a great honor to please you, Master," he replied.

Jack walked over to them and took the new Wu. "Hey, what do you say we try this baby out?" he asked. "Who knows what might turn up!"

Normally, Chase would have told his apprentice to not waste time with something so trivial, but their victory had put him in a good mood. "Very well," he murmured.

"Awesome!" Jack grinned. "Scope of Shu!"

Once activated, the telescope let out a green light. The light slowly traveled a surprisingly close distance away. A little more than twenty feet. Curious, they all walked over to it. There was what appeared to be another large mound of snow.

Frowning, Jack walked up to it and kicked it as hard as he could. It trembled for a moment before some of the snow collapsed, revealing a cave.

"Oh, this better be something good," Katnappe muttered as she and the others followed Jack inside the cave.

It didn't go very far, and there wasn't an abundance of room, so they all had to squeeze together. This was enough to annoy both groups, but what made it worse was that it was pretty dark. Thankfully, Jack had installed a flashlight into his watch. After a few moments of walking and awkward silence, they finally reached the end of the cave.

Jack shined his light on a block of ice at the back of the cave, and there were gasps from Dojo and the monks. Even Chase raised his eyebrows. They all recognized the figure that was frozen in the ice.

"Grandmaster Dashi?!"

**XxxxxxX**

**A/N: I swear, the hardest thing about writing for this fandom is coming up with Xiaolin Showdowns. It seems like most of them have been done already. Also, I've figured out the formula for making fighting move names. It's a noun, then a verb, than a direct object. Believe me, they're really fun to come up with.**

**How good am I at writing the monks? I know I don't use them a lot, but I think I got their personalities dowm.**


	15. Information

**A/N: Sorry that this took a bit longer than usual. I had midterms and crap.**

**XxxxxX**

They all stared at the frozen figure. Nobody knew how to react to this.

After a few moments, Clay spoke up. "Dojo," he said "do you know why in tarnation _Grandmaster Dashi _is frozen in a cave?"

Dojo rubbed his chin in thought. "Let me think. My memory is a bit fuzzy," the dragon answered. After thinking for a bit, he voiced his response. "Oh yeah! This happened after we were done hiding the Shen Gong Wu. Dashi always feared that one day, too many of them would fall into the hands of evil. So he wanted to make sure that he would be around to help if that did happen. So, he decided to freeze himself."

Omi stepped up the ice and placed his hand on it. "This is most wondrous!" he exclaimed. "It is like that time Wuya obtained her body back the first time, and I had to go back into the past to seek Grandmaster Dashi's help. I then had to freeze myself to get back to the future. Ooh, do you think he remembers me?"

"Dojo, why didn't you ever mention this before?" Raimundo demanded. "Dashi could have been a great help to us!"

"Uhh, would you believe me if I said I kinda...forgot?" Dojo asked sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. At the incredulous looks he received, he responded "What? Let's see how well you remember certin things after fifteen hundred years! Besides, Dashi told me _not_ to tell anyone. He said that he'll get unthawed when the time comes, or something like that."

"Well, no time like the present," Kimiko said. She pulled out the Star Hanabi and raised it up.

"Wait!" Jack cried. "Don't think that we'll just going to let you-"

"Hush, Jack," Chase interrupted. "Let them free him."

"What? Why, Master?" he asked, bewildered at his master's order.

"I haven't had a decent fight in quite some time," Chase explained. "It would be quite amusing to see what Dashi can do after all this time. Besides, who knows how this can end up benefiting us?"

"Whatever you say," Katnappe murmured. She had only heard a few stories about Dashi, but they were enough to worry her. She knew that the man could be a formidable enemy.

"Star Hanabi-Fire!" Kimiko cried.

Flames shot out of the star shaped Wu and struck the ice. It only took mere moments for it to melt. Dashi fell to the ground. He was breathing, but he didn't stir. The monks rushed over to him and propped him against the wall of the cave.

"What do we do now?" Kimiko asked. "He's still asleep."

"I have an idea," Omi said. He pulled out his signature Wu. "Orb of Tornami!"

As it turned out, being splashed with water was all that was need to wake the martial arts master. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. They widened as he observed the scene in front of him. He was still in the cave he had chosen to freeze himself in, but there were several new additions with him. He was surrounded by what looked to be Xiaolin apprentices – Wudai warriors, by the look of their belts, and a Shoku warrior – but he didn't recognize any of them, so some years must have passed.

But what really got his attention was the people standing behind the supposed monks.

"Chase?" he asked with a hoarse voice. "Is that _you_?"

"Indeed it is," the immortal answered smoothly. "I must say, Dashi, after you disappeared, I never expected to see you again."

The bald man slowly got to his feet. He then stretched his back and limbs. "Ugh, how long was I out?" he asked.

"Only about fifteen hundred years," Dojo answered. He crawled from his spot on Clay's hat to his old master's shoulder.

"That long, huh?" he said quietly as he brushed some leftover ice off his arm. He turned to address the monks. "I'm guessing you guys are Xiaolin monks?"

"Yes, Grandmaster, we are!" Omi exclaimed.

"Hey, haven't I met you before, kid?" Dashi asked.

"We can catch you up on everything later," Raimundo said. "If you like, we can take you back to the temple. I'm sure you're hungry after all this time."

"That is a mighty long time to go without any food. Or the bathroom," Clay said thoughtfully.

"That really didn't need to be said out loud, Clay," Kimiko sneered.

Dashi looked over the young monks again. "Well, this should definitely be interesting. Let's get out of here."

He led the two groups out of the cave. Dojo turned into his larger form and the monks climbed onto him. Dashi turned back to his former comrade.

"Ever since I heard about you drinking the Lao Mang Long soup, I knew that our paths would cross again, Chase," he said. "And I can see that you've already added more to the Heylin ranks. I can already tell that we shall soon meet in combat. I hope that you'll be ready."

Chase inwardly sneered at the man's comment. Dashi always was arrogant. "Unlike you, I have been improving myself all these years," Chase retorted. "Do not think that victory will be so easy to obtain."

Dashi simply shrugged at that. "We'll see," he murmured. He then climbed on the green dragon and they flew away.

"Master, are we really going to be fighting Grandmaster Dashi?" Tubbimura asked. Everyone who knew anything martial arts knew about Dashi. The ninja couldn't help but feel a bit of awe at seeing the man with his own eyes.

"I don't doubt that I will," Chase stated "but you all certainly won't. None of you are even remotely close to Dashi's level."

"So...what do we do now?" Jack asked. "Won't having Dashi tip the proverbial scales in the monks favor?"

"How little faith you have, Jack," Chase commented with a smile. "By the time I've trained everyone, all the Xiaolin won't stand a chance against us."

Katnappe chose this moment to break out in a sneezing fit. She and the cold had never mixed well.

"Come, let us return home," Chase ordered. "We have some planning to do."

**XxxxxX**

"Well, I certainly never expected this!" Hannibal exclaimed.

He had been watching the scene from Ying-Ying's back. The bird had perched itself on a large snow covered hill. Wuya was flaoting beside him.

"Dashi!" she cried with disdain. "Of all the people I've never wanted to see again! I can only hope he doesn't have another of those accursed boxes with him!"

"Indeed," Hannibal hummed. "It's times like these I wish I was neutral so I could just sit back and watch. Did you see the look on Chase's face? But, evil is just too fun! And speaking of evil fun, is it time to put our plan into motion?"

"Almost, but not quite," Wuya answered. "I wish we could've also gotten a spy in the Xiaolin Temple."

"Hmmm, that's a mighty fine idea," Hannibal mused. "We might have to do something about that."

**XxxxxxX**

**A/N: Yeah, I know that was short, but I just wanted to get some of that Dashi stuff out of the way. Next chapter will have more Heylin stuff.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to listen to the soundtrack of the "Book of Mormon" for the third time today. I love you, Andrew Rannells! And does anyone else think Good!Jack would make a good Mormon in that show?**


	16. Bonus: Turn It Off!

**A/N: This...this just had to be done.**

**XxxxxX**

It was a regular day in the Land of Nowhere. The fire squirrels were scaring away the birds, the feline warriors were sunbathing, and Jack was skipping around the training room and humming a cheery tune.

Okay, maybe that last part wasn't so normal.

Earlier that day, Chase's two young apprentices got into a bit of a disagreement. Katnappe said something about Jack's new robot designs, so Jack retaliated by insulting her hairstyle, and it simply escalated from that point.

It got to the point where Katnappe was so agitated that it impaired her thinking. It honestly seemed like a good idea to pick up the object nearest to her and use it on her companion. Unfortunately, said object just happened to be the Ying Yo-Yo. Which is how Jack got to be in his current condition.

Now, at first, it was funny. Jack's Good side was an even bigger dork than his usual Evil one. That is, until their master arrived.

"...What is going on here?" he asked slowly, observing the young genius' odd behavior.

"Ummm, I used the Ying Yo-Yo on him?" Katnappe stated nervously.

"Why?" Chase demanded.

"He was getting on my nerves?" she said, even more nervous.

The immortal sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. As far as he knew, the last person to have the Yang Yo-Yo was Wuya. It was almost not worth going to find her, but he was _not _going to put up with an apprentice who was aligned with the side of Good. Especially when it was Jack. His good side made the monks seem like a vicious street gang.

He turned to the blond girl and said "I'll be gone for a few hours. Do try and not get into any more trouble in the meantime. Oh, and make sure Jack doesn't leave the citadel. I don't want him running off to the Xiaolin temple or anything."

"Yes, Master," she replied, trying not to smile.

That had been over an hour ago. Jack had indeed tried to leave their home several times already. He only wanted to go to pick flowers and give the Canyon of Doom and Agony a fresh coat of paint, but she figured she was better safe than sorry.

She was currently sitting cross legged on the floor and held her head in her hands. This was so _boring_. She had tried to get Jack to go to the library or his room so they could do something entertaining(watching him twirl like a five year old ballerina wannabe had ceased to be a long while ago), but the boy wouldn't budge. He claimed that the training room was the best one for dancing. She was _really_ going to have to remember this for blackmail purposes later on.

Suddenly, her fellow apprentice pranced over to her side. She fought the urge to recoil at his eerily bright smile. And how the hell did his clothes change from his black training outfit to a white shirt and khakis, a red tie, and a blue sweater vest? Furthermore, how did his hair become lighter?

Noticing her confused expression, he decided to comment on it. It wouldn't be very good of him to leave his best buddy in a not-happy mood! "You don't look very happy, Ashley," he observed. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh, it's nothing, Jack," she answered. "I'm just feeling a little confused right now, so..."

"Oh, _confused_," he echoed. "Well, Ashley, that is natural! There are certainly a lot of things in Chase's place that can be...disturbing. But you have to learn to overcome it! Just like we have all done." He gestured to a few tigers who were sleeping in the corner.

Then, Jack proceeded to do the most disturbing thing she had ever seen and heard him do. He started to _sing._

"_I gotta feelin' that you could be feelin' a whole lot better than you feel today," _he sang with that creepy smile of his. "_You say you got a problem? Well, that's no problem! It's super easy not to feel that way!"_

"Jack...?" she asked. "Where is that music coming from?"

"_When you start to get confused because of thoughts in your head, don't feel those feelings! Hold them in insteeeeead!"_ he continued.

He then backed up a bit so he could move more freely. _"Turn it off," _he sang. _"like a light switch! Just go 'click',"_ he made a flicking gesture with his finger _"It's a nifty little Xiaolin trick! We do it all the time. When you're feeling certain feelings that just don't seem right, treat those pesky feelings like a reading light, and turn em' off! Light a light switch! Just go 'zap'. Really what's so hard about that? Turn it off!"_

"Maybe I should call Master," she murmured. "Though, on second thought..." She then smirked deviously and took out her phone. She turned the camera on and aimed it at Jack.

"_When I was young my grandma would treat my dad real bad every time she tried to get him to be evil, but he refused. She'd throw a tantrum, and I started planning on how I was going to keep my dad from getting disowned. I'd see him all scared, and my good side was dying. My gram would say to me 'Now, don't you dare start crying!'"_ At that last sentence, his expression darkened. But it quickly changed back into disturbingly happy. "_Turn it off, like a light switch! Just go 'flick'. It's a nifty little Xiaolin trick! Turn it off! Turn. It. Off!"_

"This is _so _going on the web," Katnappe chuckled.

"_My robots were my warriors until they got viruses. My computer said they still had two months more. I thought they had time, so I got in line for the new iPhone at the Apple store," _he exclaimed. Again, his expression turned to one of sadness. _ "They lay there in the basement with their membranes dysfunctioning. Their very last words were 'Where is our creator?'...Turn it off! Bid those sad feelings adieu! The fear that I may get sick and die too!" _He then laughed loudly before it turned into a few nervous chuckles.

"_When I was in second grade, I had a hero: Chase Young!" _he declared. _"He and I were destined to work together! One thing led to another, and soon I would discover, I was having really strange feelings for Chase. I thought about us training in his super cool palace. I'd impress him with my genius, and then he'd try and...Whoa, turn it off, like a light switch! There, it's gone. My good side just won! I'm all better now. Everyone should be on the Xiaolin side. So if you ever feel you'd rather be a Heylin, turn it off!_

"Well, Jack," Katnappe snickered "I think it's alright to have evil thoughts, so long as you never act upon them."

"_No," Jack said incredulously. "'Cause then you're just keeping it down, like a dimmer switch on low! Thinking 'Nobody needs to know!' But that's not true! Being evil is bad, but lying is worse. So just realize you have a curable curse, and turn it ooofffff!"_

Katnappe clapped and cheered a she started to do a fast paced tap dance. She was surprised to see that he was actually a great dancer. But what surprised her even more was when he clapped his hands twice and the lights went out. But she busted out laughing when he clapped again and the light came on. Instead of his blue vest, he was now donning a bright pink one, with sequins. He proceed to dance for a bit more before coming to a stop in front of her.

"_Turn it off!" _he cried. "Now, how do you feel?"

"The same," she answered. Did he actually expect her to do all that?

He groaned in disappointment. "Then you've only got yourself to blame," he replied. "You didn't pretend hard enough. _Imagine that your brain is made of tiny boxes, and find the box that's evil and CRUSH IT!"_ He yelled that last part and his face twisted into an angry frown. "Okay?"

"No, no, _I'm_ not having evil thoughts," she falsely assured him.

"Alright, it worked! Yay!" he cried. He then backed up again so he could dance. _"Turn it oooof! Turn it off, turn it oooof! Turn it off, turn it off, like a light switch! Just go 'click', 'click', 'click'. What a cool little Xiaolin trick! We do it all the time. When you're feeling certain feelings that just don't seem right, treat those pesky feelings like a reading light! Turn it O-O-OOOF! Like a light switch on a cord! Now she isn't evil any- turn it, turn it, turn it, turn iiiit-" _He started to twirl around in circles, moving across the floor.

"_Turn it, turn it, turn it, turn it, tuuUUUuurn it! Turn it off! _Ow!" he cried as he collided with something hard. He looked up to see a familiar scowling face. "Hi, Master!"

Chase just sighed and held up the Wu he had retrieved from a nest of angry beavers.

"Yang Yo-Yo!"

**XxxxxxX**

**A/N: After I mentioned Good!Jack being a good Mormon last chapter, I couldn't help but write this. The song is "Turn It Off" from The Book of Mormon( of course, I changed some of the lyrics a bit to fit the story). Seriously, go listen to it. I dare you to tell me you can't picture GJ singing this. This is also another extra chap that will probably never be mentioned again. Maybe it will, idk. The actual next chapter will definitely be up soon.**


	17. Pandabubba

**A/N: Okay, here's a real chapter. *throws confetti* I'm glad you guys seemed to liked the last chapter lol.**

**XxxxxxX**

Pandabubba was not having a good day.

First, he accidentally spilled hot tea on himself at breakfast. Then, he was almost arrested while he was making a "business deal". Well, he was actually shaking some punk down for the money he was owed. _Nobody_ stole from Pandabubba. But right when his boys were teaching the moron a lesson, the police showed up, so they had to run for it. Oh, well. At least he got his money.

But what happened next was what put the icing on the cake. He had decided to try and steal some Shen Gong Wu. The last time he had them he was making more money than ever. And word on the street was that the Xiaolin monks had been slipping lately, so how hard could it be to raid their Wu vault?

As it turned out, it was very hard. He had, naturally, went to their temple in the dead of night. He brought along plenty of his boys and even a few of Spicer's old robots. He figured that if nothing else, they could be a distraction. But when they tried to get into the Wu vault, the monks showed up. To his misfortune, they seemed eager for a fight. Those rumors that they had been slipping must have been true. They always did seem like sore losers.

They had beaten his men and the robots within minutes. He had to quietly sneak away in the midst of it all. What was worse, they had beaten some of them so bad that they had to be hospitalized. And he did _not _like having to pay their hospital bills. Sure, he took it out of their paychecks, but still.

As soon as he made it back to his house, he had poured himself a drink and sunk into his expensive leather couch. He wasn't sure why, but lately he wanted more out of life. Of course, being the biggest crime boss in Hong Kong was nice, but he wanted to be the biggest crime boss in the _world_. But even though he was successful, he just didn't have the means to do so. There were plenty of even bigger and badder crooks out there.

What he needed was some outside help. He needed someone who could help him gain and keep territory. Someone who could help him pull off the most difficult of heists. Someone who could help him be _evil_.

He smirk came across his face. He knew just who to go to.

**XxxxxX**

Chase couldn't believe his good fortune.

He had indeed been planning on recruiting Pandabubba next, but the man had actually come to _him_ first. It seemed that the man wanted the immortal to help him advance his career. Which was simply perfect, because that was what Chase had been planning on using to persuade the man to join his side. Not that he was going to let the odd-looking man know that, of course.

They were sitting in Chase's dining room. He had used magic to make the length of the table a bit smaller. It would have been most aggravating if they had to shout at each other.

"So, Pandabubba," he drawled, trying not to chuckle, "why should I help you with your endeavors? I myself have little need of money, and flat out stealing is not exactly my...'style', so to speak."

"Chase, that is, if I may call you that," Pandabubba started with his head bowed. Even though it hurt his pride, he knew that he should show the immortal respect. "With your help, I believe that I can be great. I can have the entire crime world in my grasp. I can help spread evil all over the globe."

Chase pretended to mull over this. "And what's in it for me?"

"I will, of course, give you a share of the profits," he forced out through gritted teeth. Oh, how he hated the thought of giving up money. "And I can even help you with your world domination plans."

"Oh, really, now?" Chase asked, faking sudden interest. "That is something I would be most interested in. But, how can I be sure I can trust you? I've noticed that you have not been particularly loyal to your past 'business partners'."

Pandabubba flustered at that. He should have figured this man, who prided himself on honor, would know about his track record.

Chase grinned at his soon-to-be minion's discomfort. "Let's make a deal," he suggested. He reached into his breastplate and pulled out the contract. He set it out in front of Pandabubba, who started to look over it carefully.

"If you sign this contract," Chase continued "you will be swearing loyalty to me. If I give you an order, you will follow it. In exchange, I'll help you with your future goals. How about it?"

Pandabubba hesitated. He wasn't the sort of man to take orders from anybody, but working with Chase young wasn't an opportunity he wanted to pass up. He took a pen out of his jacket and signed it, raising his eyebrows when he saw the names that were already scrawled there.

Chase stood up. "Follow me," he ordered. "I have something I want you to do."

**XxxxxxX**

Wuya stood cautiously outside the Xiaolin temple. If this didn't go perfectly, her and Hannibal's entire plan could be ruined.

Gathering what little strength she had, she managed to lift a small flute Hannibal had given her. It was a Wu called the Flute of Dozing. He had apparently won it in a Showdown a few months ago. It could be used to bring a sleeping person to your side. And the best part was that they would not remember it when they woke up.

"Flute of Dozing!" she cried.

The flute started to play a soft, almost inaudible melody. She could actually see it traveling inside the temple. It resembled a light blue mist.

She didn't have to wait long for it to work. To her sadistic delight, it was the Fire monk who came out. Her eyes were closed and her arms were stretched out in front of her. Anyone who saw her would merely think she was sleepwalking. She slowly made her way over to the ghost's side. Cackling under her breath, Wuya places her tentacle-like arms on the girl's head and gave her the same treatment as Tubbimura. She then sent Kimiko back inside before she left. It wouldn't do for anyone in the temple to see her.

"It looks like you're finally going to be useful, Kimiko," the witch snickered as she made her way back to Hannibal's base.

**XxxxxxX**

Pandabubba couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of him was Jack Spicer, of all people. With him were some blond girl and...a ninja. He couldn't wait to hear why these people were at Chase's place. _Especially _Spicer.

"Hey, Pandabubba!" the red head greeted. "Long, time, no see! So, Chase brought you into this now, huh?"

"That's enough, Jack," Chase interrupted before Pandabubba could ask any questions. "These three are _also_ here to help me with my world conquest plans. I believe that you already know Jack. Why don't the rest of you introduce yourselves?"

"I am Tubbimura," the ninja said with a bow.

"The name's Katnappe," the girl said while examining her nails.

"I'm Pandabubba," he said with his own bow.

"Good. Now, I believe it's time I sent you on your first mission," Chase told his new servant.

"Already?" he asked. "Um, Master?" Chase had made it clear on how he wished to be addressed. He was regretting this already.

"Yes," the warrior answered. "In this exercise, I will test your skills, along with Jack's and Katnappe's."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

Chase conjured up an image of a large storage of titanium. "Since titanium is so durable, it is highly prized by the current Chinese government," he explained. "There is plenty of it stored in Hong Kong. Pandabubba, you, Tubbimura and Katnappe will work together in procuring it. Then, you and Jack shall work together and use it to make more machines. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," they all replied.

Chase smirked. He loved hearing that. "Let's get to it, then."

**XxxxxX**

**A/N: Yeah, I have no idea if Pandabubba is in character or not. No wonder nobody ever writes about him. But I thought it would be a nice change for somebody to actually go to Chase first, for once. **


	18. Plans

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile, but I had school stuff to do...and I was lazy...ugh...goddamnit, Nappa.**

**XxxxxxX**

Pandabubba, Katnappe, and Tubbimura stood outside a large building. It looked like any other storage building. But they knew that it held the titanium their master ordered them to retrieve.

They had traveled to it using the Golden Tiger Claws. Chase had gone...somewhere, saying that he would be watching them. They had to do this quickly and make sure they didn't get caught. And, of course, they had to exhibit excellent teamwork. They decided to make a quick game plan.

"I dismantled the security system, but I also got a layout of the building," Katnappe stated. "There are a bunch of hallways to go through, almost like a maze. The actual titanium is in the center. And there are guards stationed every few hallways."

"This seems a bit much for something as common as titanium," Pandabubba mused.

"There's also a bunch of gold and silver in there, too, but the titanium is our objective," she explained with a wave of her hand.

This caused Pandabubba to frown. There was precious metal in there and they couldn't even touch it? But he supposed he couldn't focus on that now. "It seems to me that the easiest course of action would be for Tubbimura and I to distract the guards while Katnappe gets to the titanium."

"Sounds good to me," she answered. "Tubbimura?"

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent plan," the ninja agreed.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Katnappe exclaimed. She was excited by the thought of stealing something after so long.

She quickly led them to the side of the building. Looking up, she was able to make out the opening of an air vent. Making use of her artificial claws, she used to to climb up the wall and into the vent.

After she disappeared, Pandabubba and Tubbimura went back to the building's entrance. They walked up to the door and simultaneously kicked it. Their combined strength was more than enough to knock it in. There was only one guard by the door, and Tubbimura easily knocked him out.

Since Katnappe had turned the alarms off, none of the other guards knew they were there yet. It was a simple task to find them all get them out of the way. They, of course, had weapons and good fighting skills, but they were still no match for the Heylin duo. Especially Tubbimua, who had been training under Chase.

It was the same every time. The guards would try shooting at them, but Pandabubba fortunately always carried a bullet proof shield with him. A crime boss could never be too careful, after all. Then they would try and fight them physically, which failed miserably. Pandabubba had to admit he was impressed at his partner's skill. Maybe Chase could teach _him_ to fight like that.

It didn't take very long for them to reach the titanium. To their surprise, Katnappe was already there and had cracked the code on the door.

"Coming, boys?" she asked coyly.

They followed her into the room. The metal they were after was cut into bars and piled in a large stack in the middle of the room. The two men started to step toward it, but Katnappe stopped them. Reaching into her pocket, the blond girl pulled out what resembled a can of hairspray. She sprayed the substance in front of the bars, revealing the security lasers guarding their prize. They were the only thing she couldn't turn off, and she didn't want to alert any police to what they were doing.

"Hah, piece of cake," she scoffed.

Using her cat-like flexibility, she easily maneuvered through the intricately placed lasers. It was something she was far used to doing. When she felt like it, she used to steal precious gems. Sometimes she sold them, the rest she hoarded in her room. Hmm, she should really go get those sometime...

When she got to the titanium, she looked around for a switch that would turn off the lasers. She eventually discovered it on the floor, disguised as a crack in the linoleum. After they were deactivated, their master decided to reappear.

"Good work," he said with a smirk. "This was a simple mission, but you did it excellently." He pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and opened a portal to his citadel. "Now, hurry and get this metal back home. I'm sure Jack is eager to build his robots again."

**XxxxxX**

There had been a good deal of excitement in the Xiaolin temple as of late. The obvious cause of this was the return of the legendary Grandmaster Dashi.

It had actually been quite humorous when the centuries old man had arrived there. All of the monks had chosen that particular day to meditate in front of the temple. They had all been sitting with their eyes closed, but they opened them when they heard Dojo landing nearby. They all stood with bored expressions, ready to greet the Elemental Dragons-in-training. But their eyes widened in surprise when they saw who accompanied the young monks.

Of course, they had all seen pictures of Dashi in the ancient scrolls they studied, so the man was instantly recognized. But what if this was some sort of Heylin trick? They all went into a defensive position.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

To their surprise, the man raised his hands up by his head and laughed. "Easy, guys. I come in peace!" he said, sounding amused.

"Everyone!" Omi announced excitedly. "This is none other than Grandmaster Dashi himself!"

The monks gasped looked to the other trainees for conformation.

"I reckon Omi is telling the truth," Clay said.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Raimundo added.

"I would know this man anywhere! This is my sweet Dashi!" Dojo cried. He pulled out a handkerchief. to blow his nose with. Seeing his old master again had caused him to become overcome with happiness.

"Easy, Dojo," Dashi said with a raised brow.

The older monks looked at each other with astonishment. Then they all dropped to their knees and bowed before the ancient warrior.

"We are not worthy of your presence, oh great Dashi!" they cried.

"No, no, please, you're far too kind!" Dashi laughed. "No, seriously, guys. Get up. You're embarrassing yourselves."

Master Fung, who had been watching from inside the temple, chose this moment to come outside. He walked up to Dashi and bowed at the waist. "Grandmaster Dashi, welcome back to the Xiaolin temple," he said humbly. "But may I ask how this can be? It was said that you disappeared many years ago."

"Like the loud mouth kid said, it's a long story," Dashi replied. "Why don't we go inside to talk? I could really go for some tea right about now."

"Of course, please follow me," Master Fung said. "I'm sure my students would like some as well. And the rest of you, get up already!"

For the next hour, they relaxed and exchanged stories. Dashi recanted how and why he decided to freeze himself, and the young monks told him about their respective pasts and powers. Omi was particularly eager to remind Dashi about the time he went back in time to obtain a box to imprison Wuya with. ("I thought you looked familiar," Dashi had replied.)

"So, judging by what happened in the cave, I'm guessing the Heylin side is growing stronger?" the man asked after finishing his fifth cup of tea.

"Yeah," Raimundo replied bitterly. "I don't get it. I thought they all hated each other! Why are they working together? It was so much easier to beat them when they worked alone."

"I think you just answered your own question, kid" Dashi replied. "They must have realized that teamwork will help them achieve their goals faster."

"I bet it was all that no good varmint Chase's doing," Clay accused. "He's more slippery than a greased hog at a fair."

Dashi had to laugh at that metaphor. "Yes, Chase was a formidable enemy when I froze myself, so I imagine that he's improved over the past fifteen hundred years. Who knows what might happen if he has help?"

"But is that not why you wanted to be in the future, Grandmaster?" Omi asked. "To help us defeat evil and bring good to the world?"

Dashi smiled and rubbed the boy's head. "Yeah, it is. In fact, I think I'll start helping you guys train from now on. That is, if Master Fung doesn't mind."

"Oh no," the old monk assured. "I'm sure that they can learn much from you."

"Great!" Dashi said. He then yawned and stood up. "I hope you guys have a place an old and tired Grandmaster can sleep."

"Oh, sure, Dashi!" Dojo said eagerly. "I have plenty of space in my room."

"Alright, little buddy, lead the way," he replied. Dojo began to lead him further into the temple."Hey, you got rid of that litter box, didn't you?"

"Young monks, perhaps you should retire for the night, as well," Master Fung said to his students. "I'm sure that you'll have much to do tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, Master Fung," Omi said. "We must be well prepared for anything."

They all began to walk back to their small rooms. Raimundo snuck a glance at Kimiko and noticed something odd. She had a completely blank look on her face and her blue eyes appeared to be glazed over.

"Hey, Kimiko, you okay, girl?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

When she didn't respond, he shook her lightly by her shoulder. She then blinked rapidly and shook her head back and forth, as if trying to wake herself up.

"Uh, Rai?" she asked, sounding groggy. She raised her hand to her forehead. "Wait, when did I get here?"

"What do you mean? What's the last thing you remember?" he demanded. Was something wrong with her?

"Um, I remember we were talking to Dashi," she murmured. "Did I fall asleep or something?"

"Not that I noticed," Raimundo answered. "Maybe you're just tired from the showdown. You should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, after all."

"Wait, what for?" she asked.

He sighed. He was going to have to do a better job with watching over his team.

**XxxxxxX**

"Oh, yeah, baby! Jack Spicer is back in business!" the redhead exclaimed. He was marveling at the vast amount of titanium that his fellows had brought back.

"I take it that you're pleased, Jack?" Chase asked with a smirk.

"Of course I am, Master!" he crowed. "I can make _so_ many bots with this! And I've been redesigning my weapons like you told me to, so we'll have world domination within our grasp in no time!"

Everyone, except Pandabubba, had to smile a bit at that. Somehow, Jack's exuberance had become endearing instead of annoying.

"Now, Jack and Pandabubba have a good deal of work ahead of them, so let's leave them to it," Chase ordered.

"Actually, Master, I would like to stay and watch them work," Tubbimura suddenly requested.

Chase turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? Why the sudden interest? I was under the impression that you didn't care much for machines or things of that nature."

"I am most curious as to how Jack builds his robots," Tubbimura stated. "It has always been beyond my comprehension."

Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Just make sure you don't get in their way," he said with authority. He then left the room with Katnappe. She said that she wanted to show him a funny video or something like that.

"Jack, Pandabubba, you do not mind me observing you, do you?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's fine," Jack said impatiently. He was busy looking over some blueprints. "Hey, Pandabubba, what do you think about fire breathing ducks? You know, 'cute but deadly'?"

The mobster sighed. There was a part of him that was suspicious of the ninja and wanted to question him, but he would need all his energy to work with Jack Spicer.

**XxxxxX**

Hannibal laughed as he replayed what he had seen through Tubbimura and Kimiko's eyes. Wuya had also given him the ability to get into their minds. He had turned the images into a hologram.

"It's good to see that yer magic's workin' again, Wuya," he drawled. "It sure makes spyin' mighty easy."

"Indeed," she agreed. "Now we know what both Chase and the monks are up to. I expected Jack to build more machines. What else is he good for? But Dashi training those brats? Unacceptable!"

"Now, now, sugar, I'm sure we can find a way to turn this in our favor," he soothed. "But fer now, we just have to watch and wait."

**XxxxxX**

**A/N: I swear, next time I start a muilti-chap fic, I'm writing it all out before I post it. It'll be easier on all of us that way.**

**Btw, if you want to watch "Turn It Off" live, there's a link on my profile.**


	19. Final Battle

Chase grinned as he observed the machines in front of him. Jack and Pandabubba had really outdone themselves. In front of him stood over a hundred robots. They all stood over ten feet tall, and and were about as thick as a regular man. With Jack's new design, they were three times as strong as his previous creations. They were programed to perform fighting moves, especially ones that could be used against the monks. They weren't invincible, but they would last quite awhile longer than Jack's previous creations.

The immortal had been busy for the past month. He had been recruiting the last few people be wanted on his side. He now had Cyclops, Vlad and Le Mime under his proverbial wing. They hadn't been too hard to convince, really. Cyclops was persuaded by the promise of food. Vlad and Le Mime simply had nothing better to do. Besides, the mime apparently had met Jack before, and had missed him(much to the young genius' annoyance.)

He trained the latter two to the best of his ability, but they just weren't fighters. It didn't matter much. Le Mime's powers could be most useful in a fight, and Vlad could now hold his own with the monks, at lease for awhile.

It wasn't hard to figure out that Dashi was now training the monks. He could have guessed that would happen even without his spyglass. And though the little brats were stronger and better trained than before, his apprentices and his new automaton army could give them a run for their money. They could at least distract the Xiaolin long enough for him to put his plan into motion.

Ah, yes. It was time for said plan could be put into motion. With a snap of his fingers, the Whistle of Yung appeared in his hand.

"Whistle of Yung!"

**XxxxxxxX**

Dojo sighed contently. He was currently watching Dashi train the young monks. This had become a common sight around the temple. Dashi was a strict, yet kind teacher, which was just what the kids needed. They had improved immensely over the past month. If they kept this up, the Heylin wouldn't even be a problem.

The dragon was reclining in a small lawn chair with an umbrella over it. He wore sunglasses and held a glass of lemonade in one claw. Yup, life didn't get much better than this.

His head suddenly jerked to the side. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was hearing something. After concentrating for a few moments, he was able to identify the sound of music. But it wasn't like music that he'd ever heard before. It seemed to call to his very being, ordering him to follow it.

Before he knew what was happening, he had left behind his chair and drink and was slithering away from the temple. After he got far enough away, he changed into his larger form and started flying. To where, he didn't really know. He was just blindly following the music, not even paying attention to where he was going.

And so it was a very unpleasant surprise when the music stopped and his senses came back to him. He found that he was in a familiar place. A terrifying, horrible, familiar place.

Chase Young's palace wasn't a place that anyone would soon – or ever – forget. Especially if they were like him, and almost eaten there.

His stomach sank as he realized why he was brought here.

"Hello, Dojo," came a smooth voice from behind him.

He slowly turned to see Chase smirking at him. The immortal held a sharp looking blade in his hand.

Without any more words, Chase brought the blade down on the dragon's neck.

**XxxxxxxX**

It had been a hard day of training, which really wasn't saying much. Dashi always made sure that his young students worked hard. But with how much the young monks improved, they didn't mind.

"Grandmaster, did you see how high I did that back flip today?" Omi gushed to the man as they entered the temple. "It was so much better than Raimundo's!"

"Hey, watch it, baldy!" Raimundo retorted. He lightly smacked the younger boy on the back of the head.

Dashi chuckled at their antics. "Omi, you did great today – you all did – but remember that talk we had about not being too prideful and gloating is bad and all that?"

Omi hung his head in shame. "Yes, Grandmaster."

Dashi laughed and patted his pupil's head. Omi reminded him a lot of himself when he was young. He knew that Water Dragon would stop his bragging when he got older.

"I'll say, I'm about as hungry as a desert rat during a drought," Clay drawled. "I think it's dinner time."

"Dinner sounds good right now," Kimiko said. "I just hope there's still some left when we get there. Dojo's been extra hungry lately."

"Where _is_ Dojo?" Omi asked. He looked around for his small green friend. "Usually he appears quickly whenever someone mentions dinner."

"Little critter is probably asleep somewhere," Clay suggested. "Wasn't he watching us train earlier? Maybe he's still outside."

"You kids go on ahead," Dashi told them. "I'll go look for Dojo."

"Alright, we'll be sure to save you some," Raimundo said. He then led his team to the dining room.

Dashi let a frown come across his face when they were out of sight. He was getting a bad feeling about Dojo. His fist clenched involuntarily, The dragon had been his loyal friend for over a thousand years. If anything had happened to him...

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Looking around the area where they had trained proved fruitless. All he found was the tiny chair the dragon had been reclining in. When he saw the dropped glass of lemonade, he felt his panic grow. It wasn't like Dojo to waste any sort of food or drink.

"Dojo?" he called.

He wasn't surprised when he received no answer. He quickly walked back into the temple to find his pupils. They were, of course, eating with Master Fung.

"Grandmaster Dashi, did you find Dojo?" Omi asked.

"No, I didn't," he replied in a low voice. "I think we should all split up and search the temple for him. I hate to say this, but I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Oh, I hope he's okay!" Kimiko cried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him," Raimundo told her. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

They searched over the temple grounds for the next few hours. Unfortunately, no one was able to locate the dragon. When they gathered back together, they all wore downtrodden looks.

"Dojo is not here," Omi stated. "How could this be?"

"I don't know, Omi," Dashi replied. "But I have a feeling that things are about to get worse."

**XxxxxX**

"So, you finally managed to catch the stupid dragon, eh, Master?" Jack asked between bites of noodles.

"Jack, don't speak with food in your mouth!" Chase scolded. "And, yes, I did. I must say, he is most delicious," he added before he brought another spoonful to his lips.

He and his minions were currently in the middle of dinner. Meals with these morons were usually colorful. It wasn't long before they would deliberately try to annoy each other or get into some pity argument. But one sharp look from their master would cause them to cease their nonsense and silently eat. Really, sometimes he felt more like the father of a bunch of unruly children than an evil immortal warrior.

Oh, well. It certainly kept things...interesting.

"Since Dojo was quite old, he will give me extra strength and stamina," Chase went on. "If our plan is to be executed soon, this is quite good."

"So, when exactly are we carrying out our next mission, Master?" Tubbimura asked.

"In a few weeks," Chase answered. "I want to make sure that you are all at your best. I was want to be sure that the robots will not be so easily breakable." Jack shot him a look at this, but wisely decided not to say anything.

"Wait," Katnappe said warily "does that mean we're going to have to train harder?"

He chuckled at his student's stubborn laziness. "Yes, that's precisely what it means. Since – Le Mime, stop poking Jack! - since we're going to be going against some formidable foes, we're going to have to be at the very peak of strength and discipline."

He gave an almost fond looking smile to his minions. "You need those things if you're going to rule the world."

**XxxxxxX**

It had been a month since anyone had heard from or seen Dojo, and they suspected the worse. The young monks had a constant air of melancholy around them. No one said it out loud, but everyone knew they were already grieving their little friend's death.

Dashi wasn't much better. The man hardly smiled anymore, and he barely talked unless he was giving training instructions. He also became more strict and less patient in his teachings. But his pupils didn't mind much. They needed the extra work to take their minds off of things.

They had been in the middle of practicing a some new Bajiquan moves when they heard a loud crash in front of the temple.

"What in tarnation was that?" Clay demanded.

"Follow me," Dashi ordered his students with narrowed his eyes.

They all ran toward the source of the noise. What they saw was a sight to behold. Standing before them was Chase and all his newly required warriors. Of course, they instantly recognized Jack, who was standing next to his idol with a smug smirk on his face. Next to him was Katnappe with a similar look, and Tubbimura with a serious glint in his eyes. Pandabubba stood on Chase's other side, with a scowl on his face. They were also surprised to see Vlad next to the mobster, and...wasn't that the mime they fought in Paris?

Behind them were what appeared to be an entire army of robots. Just by looking at the automatons, the monks could tell that these weren't simple Jackbots. And , of course, they were all surrounded by Chase's jungle cats.

Dashi stepped forward to address the large group of Heylin. "What are you all doing here?" he demanded coldly.

Chase smirked at his once friend. "I'm here to do what I've waited over a thousand years to do," he answered. "By the time this day is over, the Xiaolin warriors and monks will have ceased to exist."

"Oh, really?" Dashi retorted. "We'll see about that, Chase."

Both sides just stared at each other for a few minutes. Then, after both masters gave a signal, they charged.

**XxxxxxX**

In a tree nearby, the battle was being observed by Hannibal and Wuya. They couldn't keep the sadistic grins off their faces while the observed their enemies slaughtering each other. Well, not quite slaughtering, but still.

Master Fung and the rest of the monks had come to join the battle. But even with the extra help, they were still outnumbered. True, Jack and the rest were far from invincible, but they were distracting and quickly draining the monks of energy. Even with their extra training, it was a struggle to keep up. The mime had already trapped Fung and a few other monks in some invisible box.

The robots were also more trouble than Jack's previous ones. These were made of a much more durable metal, and therefore harder to destroy. They could destroy a Jackbot in one or two good hits, but these new robots took over twenty. The fact that these could actually fight back wasn't helping anything.

Chase's feline warriors hadn't had a good fight in awhile, so they were certainly enjoying this. Their master had finally allowed them to rip their opponents to shreds. A bunch of tigers had ganged up on Raimundo were currently turning his skin to ribbons. Of course, he tried to blow them away, and use physical force on the rest, but there were just too many of them.

Chase and Dashi were certainly putting on a good show. For awhile, they were equally matched. They met each punch and kick from the other with one of their own. But then Chase did something that no one could have predicted.

Reaching into his breastplate, he pulled out the Yang Yo-Yo and activated it, just as Dashi lunged at him. The expression Dashi's face was really quite comical. It went from anger and determination to shock and fear it a split second. Chase moved out of the way and Dashi fell right into the portal.

"Grandmaster Dashi!" Omi cried. He quickly ran over, trying to think of some way to rescue his idol. When he was close enough, Chase grabbed him by the collar and threw him in the portal behind Dashi. As soon as the young monk was inside, the portal shut.

"Omi, Dashi! No!" Kimiko cried in denial. This couldn't be happening. They were the Xiaolin sides best warriors, and they were just sent to the Ying Yang World!

It wasn't long before the portal re-opened and the two warriors came back out. Kimiko's heart sank as she recognized the the mean looks in their eyes and the eerily wide grins. They had turned Heylin.

"Good to see that that worked," Chase mused. "Now, why don't you two fight on the superior side?"

Dashi and Omi grinned at each other before turning to attack their former comrades.

"Wuya, don't you think it's time we made this even more interesting?" Hannibal asked.

"Of course! I've been waited to do this for ages," she replied. Reaching inside the minds of Kimiko and Tubbimura, she gave them a new order: turn on their teammates. This way, the Xiaolin would be eliminated even faster, and a few of Chase's crew would be taken out as well.

**XxxxxxX**

Chase took a moment to observe the battle around him. Things were going exactly as he planned. The combination of his minions, the robots, and his feline warriors were quickly doing away with the Xiaolin. Most of the lesser monks, along with Master Fung, had already ceased to exist.

By the looks of it, Raimundo had been eaten by a group of tigers. He hoped they wouldn't get indigestion from it.

Clay was still fighting the robots, but he seemed almost ready to drop. The immortal didn't doubt that he would be gone soon.

Dashi and Omi had apparently gotten bored with the already won fight and were having their own small battle. It almost made Chase chuckle.

His eyes widened when he spotted Kimiko. The girl was actually attacking the rest of the monks. She had apparently also set the temple on fire. Maybe the stress caused her to snap? It was no matter to him, either way. He could already see Katnappe and his feline warriors sneaking up on her.

Le Mime, Pandabubba, and Vlad were off raiding the Wu vault. Not that Chase really needed the trinkets, but he didn't want anyone else to have them. He supposed that they could help him with his world domination plans, or at least keep his servants occupied.

Jack and Tubbimura were having some sort of conversation while they also observed the battle. Things looked normal...until Tubbimura turned his sword on Jack. Since he wasn't expecting it, the boy was too surprised to even think to defend himself. Chase immediately ran over to them, but the ninja stabbed the boy in the leg. Chase immediately punched the obese man in the face, knocking him out. He then turned to the young genius.

"Jack, are you alright?" he asked even as he was healing the damaged leg.

"Yeah, I guess," Jack answered. "But what the heck was that all about?"

Suddenly, Chase felt a familiar presence nearby. He didn't even have to look to recognize it as Hannibal and Wuya. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned Dashi to his side.

Apparently, Dashi had sensed the bean and the witch, too. "Don't worry. I thought something like this might happen," he said. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a completely silver knife, handle and all. "I got this just before I froze myself. I can only use it once, but it will kill anything I use it on."

Hannibal had apparently heard this, since they heard him call out for his bird. But Dashi quickly appeared beside the bean and brought the knife down on him. Hannibal let out a loud cry before his body dissolved to dust, which Dashi found odd.

Wuya screamed and flew off. Without Hannibal, she was powerless again. They could deal with her later.

Chase looked around himself again. The Xiaolin temple was destroyed, the monks were dead, they had all the Wu, and Dashi and Omi were under his power.

Mission accomplished.


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: So, this is the final chapter. Just a little thing to wrap everything up. Thanks to everyone who read this and put up with my lackluster fight scenes. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**XxxxxxX**

It had been five years since the Xiaolin side fell. Five years since Chase Young and his minions had taken over the world. Five years since evil took over the globe like an infection would a wound.

It had come as a surprise, really. Despite what popular movies and television shows and books portrayed, nobody actually thought that someone could take over the entire world. Especially not someone so evil. Oh, how wrong they were, and the knowledge left a bitter taste in their mouths. There was nothing left of the world anyone remembered. Everywhere one looked, there was fire and ash, bone and blood, terror and mayhem.

Cities fell to rubble, leaving many homeless. A lot of farmland was ruined, resulting in worldwide famine. People had to fight each other over the smallest of scraps. Money had become meaningless, and many saw fit to just steal what they wanted. Many people succumbed to their inner evil, doing whatever they wanted, not caring who was hurt. The ones who didn't lived in constant terror.

Chase loved every moment of it.

This had been his dream for so, so long. So have the world in total chaos, and completely under his thumb. Of course, he didn't completely ravish the world, for then he would have nothing to rule. Just enough destruction to keep things interesting.

He had started his world conquest a few days after his victory over the monks. The Heylin side needed some time to adjust to its two newest members, after all. And they could all have done with some rest before their big mission. He could have simply used Omi's power to seize power quickly, like last time, but where was the fun in that? He had a small but powerful army at his disposal. It would be a shame not to utilize them.

They started with China, of course. He thought about simply threatening the current head of government into giving into him, but again, that was no fun. Instead, he decided to attack the major cities. Shanghai, Beijing, and then Hong Kong. It was such wonderful fun. They never expected an attack from his sort of people, so they went down fast. He had forgotten how exhilarating the sight of masses of people running from him could be. And those large buildings were especially fun to tear down. By the time he finally got to the country's leader, the poor man was shaking in fear. It had only taken a few days for them to decimate the cities, after all. China was his in less than a week.

They attacked America next. After what happened to China, they had quickly built their defenses and called their allies to help them fight. No matter. He always loved a challenge. The first thing he did was give Jack and Katnappe the Golden Tiger Claws and send them to where the country stored its most powerful weapons. Katnappe handled the security while Jack dismantled the various bombs, tanks, and planes. They didn't destroy everything, of course. He liked to give his opponents a fighting chance, at the very least. He sent Vlad, Tubbimura, Pandabubba, and a third of the robots to take care of the country's allies while the rest of his group destroyed over half of America. It was so good to take over a country that boasted on how free they were.

After that, it wasn't too long before the rest of the world was under his thumb. They either surrendered or were conquered by force. He much preferred the latter, though.

He sighed contently as he leaned back in his throne. He then summoned his spying orb. He liked to check in on his servants every now and then. They were free to stay in his citadel, but many of them went to travel their master's world. Partly to oversee the people and keep them in line, and also because they could do whatever they wanted that wasn't dishonorable.

Jack and Katnappe were in Hawaii, which had come out mostly unscathed. They had recently begun to date, and he supposed they went there because it was "romantic". When they weren't together, Jack continued to design and build new inventions. Whether or not they were useful was up to debate. He was currently building a blender that was powered by the sound of a ukulele. Katnappe continued to steal as a hobby. She broke into Fort Knox just last month. He couldn't believe it, but hoped that they stayed together and had a family. It would be good to have some second generation servants. As useful as Jack and Katnappe were, he wasn't going to keep them around forever.

Tubbimura was currently in Brazil, enforcing Chase's authority. The ninja had slimed down considerably in the past few years. Apparently, he was becoming popular with the ladies.

Pandabubba and Le Mime were in Hong Kong. The two had become unlikely friends. They bonded over how much they loved to annoy Jack. The mime was assisting Pandabubba in running his ever growing crime ring. They were most amusing to watch. It was a gangster and a mime working together. What wasn't there to love?

Vlad was in New York. He enjoyed seeking out the natives and boasting Russia's superiority over the U.S. It was a good thing he had those fighting skills, otherwise he would have been killed out of sheer annoyance by now. When he wasn't doing that, he sat around and watched television. Oh, well. They couldn't all be winners.

Cyclops was still hanging around his citadel. The thing didn't really have anywhere else to go. Besides, he liked to play with his feline warriors. They didn't much enjoy the huge thing, but it was amusing to watch.

Dashi and Omi had gone off to train together in the mountains. They were just as similar on the Heylin side as they were on the Xiaolin. They constantly wanted to fight, but still weren't especially dark. He considered going to visit them sometime soon. He was quite fond of Omi. The boy was a good fighter, and, dare he say, adorable? And with Dashi and him on the same side again, they became friends once more. As it turned out, the man actually had some moves to teach him, too. But that could wait until he and Omi returned.

Wuya had been easily dealt with. Dashi made yet another box to imprison her spirit with. It did take them some time to track her down. It was a bit difficult to catch a ghost. But they finally found her hiding out in Australia. The look on her face when she was sucked into the box had been hilarious. She looked both devastated and scared at the thought of being stuck in a box again. It had been beautiful.

Unfortunately, they had no means to destroy her for good. His best solution was to store the box deep within his citadel where nobody would ever find it. He also put a few spells on the box to make sure it was nearly impossible to open.

Chase smiled, truly happy for the first time in a long while. Evil had finally conquered.

**Xxxxxxx**

**A/N: So...happy ending?**


End file.
